Tu silueta a contraluz
by Airam2moons
Summary: En la voz de Albert, descubriremos cómo él se dio cuenta de que amaba a Candy y lo que pasa después del pic-nic en la colina de Pony. Fiel a la época de la historia. Un AlbertFic, por que, pues… obvio. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Así que yo también me quedé con ganas de saber qué pasa después del final tan ambiguo de la serie animada, e inicio esta historia en el pic-nic en la colina de Pony.  
_

 _Debo advertirles que hace muuucho que vi la serie completa y es posible que se me escapen cosas… Espero que les guste mi propuesta y les agradeceré mucho sus reseñas._

 _Aquí la_ _ **nota aclaratoria**_ _obligada: los personajes y el mundo de Candy Candy pertencen a sus autoras, quienes tienen todos los derechos de Ley. Esta es solo una historia de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Actualización:** Debido a que se han suscitado muchos casos de plagio en el Candy Mundo (snif, snif, es de lo más triste) decidí registrar los derechos de esta historia, con otros nombres propios y otros lugares, claro está. _

\+ o + o +

Aquí estoy, sentado a la mesa al aire libre, en un lindo día soleado, rodeado de gente a la que aprecio, pero sintiéndome un tanto alejado de la realidad. Mientras todos conversan, yo estoy en silencio, mirando fijamente el bocadillo delante de mí e intento poner cara de que todo está bien. Pero no es así.

Igual que me paso con dificultad el té helado, me bebo mis ganas de decirle a Candy que la amo.

Por un momento estoy a punto de tomar a Candice White Andry por el brazo, delante de todos, para luego conducirla junto a la cascada y gritarle que la amo con todas mis fuerzas, desbordarle mi corazón de una buena vez. Construyo en mi imaginación la escena perfecta.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando ella se gira para mirarme y me pregunta por qué no he probado bocado, me saca la lengua y me reta a comer más rápido que yo. Me quedo paralizado unos instantes mientras ella engulle su bocadillo sin quitarme los ojos de encima y no puedo resistirme más, le sigo el juego. Acabo con las mejillas rebosantes de comida; he ganado. Intento no reírme demasiado para que no se me salga la comida de la boca. No tengo remedio. Estoy hecho un idiota por ella.

La madre María me mira estupefacta y noto que Archie deja caer un trozo de pan sin advertirlo, tiene la boca abierta porque, según me dirá más tarde, no puede creer que soy el mismo Albert que él conoce. Tiene toda la razón, no lo soy. ¿De qué otra forma se puede explicar las locuras que estoy dispuesto a hacer?

Esta mañana me vestí con mis mayores galas escocesas, con la esperanza de que al ver en mí al Príncipe de la Colina, Candy se arrojaría a mis brazos, ya que, al parecer, esta muchacha pecosa tiene debilidad por las personalidades teatrales. Y, ¿qué hace ella? Nada. Se ríe, se sonroja. Me dice que no tenía idea de que fue a mí a quien vio tocando la gaita en la colina, hace casi quince años.

Quizá olvida que una vez me habló de su príncipe y cómo se le aparecía en sueños. Me lo dijo en una época en que yo solo la veía como a mi protegida y en ese momento no supe qué hacer con aquello. Recuerdo que me sentí inquieto, confundido, como si hubiera espiado en su corazón porque ella ignoraba tantas cosas de mí y aun así me lo confiaba todo. En mi defensa diré que guardar tantos secretos me resultaba abrumador. El peso de la familia sobre mis jóvenes hombros, crecer, encontrarme… apenas tenía cabeza para llevar lo mío, así que por un tiempo simplemente ignoré sus dulces sentimientos por el príncipe.

Es posible que esté pagando por eso con mi decepción de hoy. Estoy vestido como un príncipe para un pic-nic y solo ahora caigo en cuenta que tan fuera de lugar me veo. Justo así me siento. Pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme.

Me niego a aceptar que este sea el final de la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Gracias de corazón por dar tan buena recepción a esta historia. Contesté a sus preguntas en la sección de reviews y espero que sigan comentando._

 _Una nota rápida: volví a ver algunos capítulos y Candy dice que hace 10 años que conoció al príncipe... con lo cual ella tendría 16 años. A mí me parece que 16 para ser enfermera graduada es un poco exagerado, así que para esta historia ella tendrá alrededor de 20._

 _Ahora sí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

\+ o +

No suelo liarme a golpes a menos que sea necesario, pero el enojoso asunto de Neil ha resultado un espectáculo tristísimo.

He venido a asegurarle a Candy que Neil no la molestará más, pero esta vez debo mentirle cuando pregunte cómo lo he conseguido. No, mentirle nunca. Solo elegir cuidadosamente lo que puedo contarle, tan perturbado me ha dejado el episodio.

Visité a Neil antes de mi presentación como cabeza de familia. Así lo quise para conocer sus verdaderas intenciones con Candy. Era posible que se hubiera enamorado sinceramente de ella y, en tal caso, habría podido disuadirlo con mayor civilidad.

De verdad no consigo entender qué hicimos mal con este sobrino para que se volviera una lagartija, como Candy lo llama. Tuvo la oportunidad de salir dignamente librado de su falso compromiso, pero con cada palabra y cada acción, se hundía más profundo en su propio fango.

Al principio se burló de mi impertinencia; hasta encontré divertido que me llamara "vagabundo harapiento", con un aire de superioridad que va a lamentar el resto de su vida. Pero luego se atrevió a decir que había sido Candy quien había querido seducirlo. Le dije que se callara, que yo sabía que estaba mintiendo. Entonces me retó, preguntando por qué iba a defenderla ahora, si la había abandonado después de gozar de sus favores, si yo había manchado su nombre al vivir con ella fuera del matrimonio.

La angustia invadió mi rostro al escucharlo, porque sus viles mentiras podrían empañar la verdad, una verdad de la que sólo Candy y yo podemos tener certeza. Él se dio cuenta de mi aflicción y amenazó con divulgarlo si insistía en oponerme a su unión.

Me costaba respirar al saber que yo podía ser la causa del desprestigio de Candice. Neil soltó una carcajada, creyéndose vencedor.

No pude contenerme más y tiré el primer puñetazo. Y el segundo. Y el tercero.

Neil intentaba devolverme los golpes, pero sólo conseguía batir los brazos sin alcanzarme una sola vez.

Tenía ganas de molerlo a palos, pero se veía tan patético que acabé por derribarlo de un empujón, lo quería lejos de mí.

Neil quedó jadeando en el piso. Cuando levanté mi puño para masajear mis doloridos dedos, él creyó que iba a golpearlo otra vez y se encogió, asustado.

Al verlo a mis pies, se me partió el alma; a partes iguales por vergüenza y lástima. A fin de cuentas, Neil es un Arldrey y le debo protección.

Me recobré de aquella escena lo mejor que pude y le dije que hablaba en nombre del Sr. William Arldrey, quien se oponía a la unión porque Candy no deseaba a Neil por esposo. Le advertí que se lo pensara dos veces antes intentar dañar la protegida del Sr. Arldrey, pues en ello arriesgaba la herencia. Me había preparado para la ocasión con una carta de puño y letra del Tío Abuelo y se la arrojé al piso, antes de marcharme. Menudo chasco se llevará Neil cuando sea revelada mi identidad.

Hoy vengo andando por el sendero hasta el Hogar de Pony para visitar a Candice. Es algo que planeo hacer con frecuencia de ahora en adelante.

Me ajusto la solapa del traje de lino color crema, no porque haya algo mal en ella, sino para darme una pausa antes de llamar a la puerta. Este es el principio de una nueva época entre Candy y yo. Le he dicho que sigo siendo el Albert que ella conoce y quiero pensar que es así. Sin embargo, no puedo ignorar que mi identidad completa puede resultarle abrumadora. Sé que a mí también me costará trabajo adaptarme a mis nuevas responsabilidades, los negocios, los compromisos sociales, la gente que hará fila fuera de mi oficina…

El cambio ya ha comenzado, como lo prueba mi atuendo de hoy. Atrás quedarán los pantalones de gabardina y los vaqueros y las camisas cómodas que necesitaba para el trabajo físico. Quiero pensar que Candy podrá gustar del Albert nuevo.

Toco la puerta y desde fuera oigo la voz de los niños gritándole a Candy que venga a abrirme. Es posible escuchar el taconeo de ella, que baja a toda velocidad las escaleras, mientras dice a los pequeños que no deben gritar de esa manera. A mí me parece que su voz es más fuerte que la de ellos. Este momento tan de Candy me saca una sonrisa y me aligera el humor luego de los pensamientos que acompañaron mi camino.

El día es muy bonito y ella quiere dar un paseo. Me alegro porque así podremos hablar tranquilamente del asunto delicado que he venido a tratar.

Le cuento que ya no debe preocuparse por Neil y, tal como pensé, me pregunta cómo fue posible.

-Le entregué una carta firmada por el Tío Abuelo -hablo de mí en tercera persona desde hace tanto tiempo, que me cuesta dejar el hábito-. Neil ha tenido un gran disgusto, pero acabó por aceptarlo.

Me siento orgulloso de cómo pude resumir los hechos. Ella parece satisfecha con la explicación.

Seguimos charlando y andando hasta un pequeño claro desde el cual pueden verse las montañas cercanas. Nos detenemos a mirar el paisaje y es ella quien habla primero.

-He notado que con frecuencia me llamas Candice, eso es algo nuevo. Me llamaban Candice para reñirme en el colegio San Pablo. Dime, Albert, ¿hice algo que te molestara, estás enfadado conmigo?

-No, Candy, nada de eso.

-Entonces, ¿porqué me llamas Candice?

De inmediato sé la respuesta. Candice es un nombre para alguien que ya ha crecido. Lo sentimientos y anhelos que ahora tengo para ella sólo son dignos entre un hombre y una mujer en igualdad de condiciones.

Sus ojos se achican al mirarme, como intentando adivinar por qué me demoro en contestar.

Estoy buscando las palabras para hacerme entender sin asustarla. Bien sé que es una chica valiente, que ha visto de todo y no se amedrenta con facilidad, pero no quiero revelar demasiado. Intuyo que no le sentaría bien saber cuánto la deseo. No es el momento aún. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el momento apropiado llegará algún día. Este solo pensamiento me pone a temblar. Me aclaro la garganta para calmarme, antes de responder.

-Ahora sabes que nuestro primer encuentro sucedió mucho antes de lo que tú creías. Eras una niña muy pequeña, que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para crecer, dependías por completo de los cuidados de la Señorita Pony y la hermana María. Cuando te llamo Candy, viene a mí ese tierno recuerdo. Solo que ahora, cuando te miro, eres diferente. Has logrado valerte por ti misma, no echaste en falta mi ayuda para abrirte paso en el mundo. Incluso, fui yo quien necesitó de tus cuidados por un tiempo, ¿no es así?

-Es cierto.

De forma espontánea se le alegra el rostro. Sin tener que decir más, me ha confirmado que recuerda esa época con cariño.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te llamo Candice cuando me asalta la imagen de ti hecha una mujer.

-Albert…

La sorpresa la conduce al silencio. Queda pensativa, mira hacia el horizonte y, finalmente, sonríe.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Qué tal gente linda del fandom de Candy Candy!_

 _Para contar esta historia he elegido el punto de vista de Albert, porque me resulta un personaje muy interesante, con muchos matices…_  
 _Para escribir me inspiro en la época de la historia y la forma que Albert tiene de hablar en el ánime._

 _Además de que es un gran reto "meterme" en la mente de un hombre, es algo muy nuevo para mí. Tengo un maravilloso lector beta (beta reader) que me asesora y me ayuda a cambiar cosas si no suenan como algo que haría o pensaría un hombre… Quiero a este Albert lo más auténtico posible._

 _Aquí está la_ _ **SORPRESA**_ _que les había comentado en las reviews._

 _Preparé una_ _ **Playlist en Spotify**_ _para esta historia, la encuentran como_ _ **"Tu silueta a contraluz"**_

 _Elegí canciones que me recuerdan al amor de Candy y Albert, puse mucha atención a las letras._  
 _Escúchenla y me cuentan qué les pareció. Es algo sólo con la intención de divertirnos con este par de tortolitos. Mejor si la escuchan en la computadora, porque en el teléfono siempre mezcla otras canciones._  
 _Ahora sí… capítulo 3…_

 _\+ o +_

-¿Estás seguro, George? -pregunto por segunda vez- Esto es algo muy importante.

-Así es, según mi mejor entendimiento -me contesta con paciencia-, pero puedo pedir al abogado que venga hoy mismo para confirmarlo.

Voy a decir que no es necesario, luego pienso que no pueden quedarme dudas y acabo por citar al abogado. George tiene muy claro el por qué de mi preocupación, y le agradezco que sea tan discreto para no hacerme más preguntas de las necesarias.

El abogado me dice que el documento de identidad de Candice le otorga el nombre Arldrey y le da igual derecho sucesorio que a las otras mujeres de la familia, pero no indica una adopción directa. Aparezco como su tutor legal hasta su mayoría de edad, pero no soy su padre adoptivo.

No puedo estar más aliviado.

En su momento, fue la Tía Elroy quien hizo esas precisiones, porque no se resignaba a que Candy formara parte de la familia y hoy, inesperadamente, agradezco hasta el infinito el recelo de la tía. Pienso que era el destino de Candice llevar el nombre Ardley de una forma… o de otra. La posibilidad de esa "otra" forma me hace sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Esta noche será la ceremonia para presentarme como heredero de la familia y llevaré a Candice como acompañante. Por eso me apremia tener clara nuestra relación legal y poder presentarla como debe ser, como mi protegida.

Hubiera querido acompañarla yo mismo a elegir su vestido; la locura de los últimos días no me lo permitió y tuvo que ser George quien la acompañara. Ni siquiera he podido visitarla y la echo de menos.

Termino los asuntos del despacho temprano y salgo rumbo a Lakewood con el estómago un poco revuelto. Aunque me he preparado para este día desde hace años, me siento intranquilo. Seguro mañana los diarios de Chicago se harán eco de lo que suceda esta noche.

Por eso, lo primero que hago al llegar a casa es pedir que me preparen un baño caliente. Tan pronto está listo, me deshago de la ropa para meterme en el agua.

Ahora que tengo un minuto de paz, vuelve a mi mente la pelea con Neil. Nunca, nunca le perdonaré lo que insinuó sobre Candy y yo, lo que amenazó con decir sobre su honor; espero que ella nunca lo sepa. Me dolería mucho que algo así empañara la memoria de esos tiempos tan hermosos, que algo de lo que vivimos allí pudiera causarle vergüenza. Después de esta noche, no creo que Neil se atreva a retarme de nuevo. Es mejor pensar en otra cosa.

Hundo mi cabeza unos segundos para disfrutar el silencio bajo el agua y cuando salgo a respirar, siento el cabello humedo y pesado sobre mi cara.

Me paso la mano por el rostro para retirar mi cabello, luego recargo mis brazos y mi cabeza en el borde de la tina. Quedo un rato con los ojos cerrados, mientras el cuarto de baño se llena de vapor.

Archie no tardará en llegar para ayudarme a elegir los detalles de mi atuendo. Usaré un frac y no hay mucho más que agregar, pero Archie me ha dicho que sí hay distinciones sutiles y que para eso está él. Qué fistol usar o cuál es el pañuelo perfecto no es algo que me interese demasiado, pero agradezco que quiera brindarme su ayuda. Me alivia contar con él en la familia, como un contrapeso a los ideales acartonados del resto… y saber que siente un aprecio genuino por Candice, algo con lo que los mayores no han sido generosos.

En los meses que Candy se fue a trabajar al ferrocarril, no era raro encontrar a Archie pasando las tardes en mi casa. Admiraré siempre su sencillez, su cálido trato, cuando ninguno de los dos conocíamos mi verdadera identidad. A pesar de que lo acuso de vanidoso, sé que no lo es. Lo quiero muchísimo y confío en él totalmente.

Con Stear tan lejos y Candy ausente, nos hacía muy bien la compañía y pudimos conocernos de verdad. Él me llamaba "Albert, el desmemoriado" y yo a él "Archie, el elegantucho". Solíamos jugar a los naipes por horas. Sólo en ocasiones traía consigo cervezas, pero siempre llegaba con abundante comida callejera. Una vez me confesó estar harto de las buenas costumbres y los finos modales, mientras masticaba con la boca abierta un hot-dog y le escurría mostaza por la barbilla y las manos. Al recordarlo, me siento agradecido de que yo pude crecer con tanta libertad.

Cuando me doy cuenta, el agua ya está fría y se me ha bajado un montón la temperatura. Me he quedado dormido, estaba más cansado de lo que creí. Salgo de la tina y me froto vigorosamente todo el cuerpo con la toalla para recuperar el calor antes de ponerme la bata. Cuando estoy a punto de salir del cuarto de baño, escucho a Archie tocando la puerta con insistencia. Ya no hay más tiempo para descansar.

Al poco rato, estoy listo. A insistencia de Archie usaré un reloj de cadena que asoma a mi bolsillo y, por motivo de la ceremonia, llevo la insignia familiar en la solapa. De nuevo me siento algo tembloroso. Archie me nota raro y manda traer un agua tónica para ayudarme a recobrar el ánimo. Luego se adelanta para ir en busca de Annie.

Es hora de encontrarme con Candy.

Cuando bajo por la escalera, ella ya está en el descansillo. Se gira para mirarme y su asombro es evidente.

-¡Estás guapísimo, Albert! -deja escapar, luego, más contenida, dice- Te va espectacular ir de frac.

Si hubiera sabido el efecto que estas ropas tendrían sobre ella, me habría aparecido de frac en la Colina de Pony, y no, no me habría importado vestir de gala nocturna en un pic-nic.

-Tú también estás lindísima, Candice.

Digo lindísima, pero quiero decir irresistible. Ella me habla de lo mucho que le gusta su vestido con vivos violetas, habla de telas y talles y estilos que no logro entender. Sospecho que cualquier cosa que se ponga se le vería igual de bien.

Mientras ella habla, yo noto que lleva al cuello una cadena y un pequeño colgante de oro en forma de la letra A de la insignia familiar. Me cuenta que ella misma lo ha encargado y por qué.

-Durante algún tiempo estuve resentida con la Casa Ardley y hasta pensé en renunciar a ese nombre. Ahora que sé que es el tuyo, yo también lo llevaré con alegría.

-Candy…

Ese gesto suyo, para apropiarse del nombre Ardley, me conmueve.

Luego me pregunta si tiengo preparado mi discurso de presentación y me hace repetirlo un par de veces para practicar.

No sé si Candice se ha dado cuenta, pero ha estado mirando mi boca todo este tiempo. Con toda intención, hago muecas y muevo mucho los labios para observar su reacción. De forma inconsciente, ella imita mis movimientos. Esto me resulta tan divertido como alentador. Muchas veces he recibido cumplidos femeninos acerca de mi boca; algunos muy, muy subidos de tono; pero este cumplido involuntario de Candice es, con mucho, el mejor de todos.

Por el pasillo se acercan Annie y Archie, vienen a buscarnos porque ha llegado el momento de entrar al gran salón. Ya toda la gente se encuentra en su sitio.

Ni Candy ni yo somos conocidos en la sociedad de Michigan, por eso, nuestra entrada levanta un ligero murmullo que se extiende rápidamente por el salón, se preguntan quiénes somos.

Atravesamos por un lado de la gran mesa en la que se servirá el banquete, para ir a los lugares que nos están reservados. Cuando nos acercamos al resto de la famila, Candy parece divertida y me dice en voz baja que mire a Eliza.

Eliza no puede quitarnos los ojos de encima, da tirones al brazo de su hermano para que nos mire y parece que va a enloquecer cuando se da cuenta quien soy. Al principio debió creer que yo solo estaba aquí como acompañante de Candy, pero la insignia de los Arldrey sobre mi pecho no deja lugar a dudas. Neil niega con la cabeza, presa de incredulidad y espanto, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan un instante. La pobre señora Leegan debe sentarse un momento y abanicarse, no creo que pueda reponerse jamás de la sorpresa de ver a Candy del brazo del heredero de la familia.

Llegada la hora, es la Tía Elroy quien me presenta como William Albert, el mayor en rango de la Casa Arldrey.

Antes de levantarme para dar mi discurso, Candice toma brevemente una de mis manos, la presiona entre sus dedos y me sonríe para desearme suerte antes de soltarme. Siento la confianza que necesito para hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo!_

 _Me siento muy feliz de que estén disfrutando la historia y la forma que elegí para contarla. Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo._

 _Seguiré respondiendo a sus preguntas en la sección de reviews. Por cierto, si alguien ya escuchó la playlist, comenten qué les pareció._

 _¿Listas? Redoble de tambores…_

 _\+ o + o +_

Capítulo 4

Al terminar el discurso, el clan entero ha de tomarse la fotografía oficial, que será entregada a los diarios locales de mayor circulación. Los hombres estamos de pie, conmigo al centro de la fila. Las mujeres están sentadas delante.

Archie y yo tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para convencer a Candy de que apareciera en la foto, pues ella sabe que no toda la familia le da la bienvenida.

Estoy decidido a que esto cambie, y pronto. Dejaré bien claro el trato que espero de la familia para con Candy.

Después de la foto, yo debo ser presentado y charlar con personas que conocía apenas de nombre; no estoy seguro de que mañana pueda recordar las caras de una sola de ellas.

Archie y Annie acompañan a Candy, mientras algunas personas se acercan a ella con curiosidad. Con un vistazo me doy cuenta que Candy, aunque algo incómoda, maneja la situación con gracia. Si su estancia en el Colegio San Pablo no fue tan agradable como yo hubiera querido, al menos la ayudó a prepararse para este momento. Caigo en cuenta de ella nunca fue una debutante, así que, para todos los efectos, esta es su presentación en sociedad.

Ha pasado cerca de una hora desde la fotografía y logro hacerme un momento para ir con Candice, que está sola en uno de los balcones, tomando aire fresco. Me recibe con una luminosa sonrisa.

-Tu discurso ha estado estupendo, Albert, escuché que la gente ha quedado muy impresionada -es lo primero que me dice.

Me asegura que la noche va de maravilla también para ella y luego, en un tono confidencial, me dice que tiene algo para mí.

De su pequeño bolso de fiesta, que lleva atado a la muñeca, saca un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo y lo pone en mis manos. Al desatar el pañuelo, veo que se trata de una insignia de los Arldrey. No sé qué decir.

-El Príncipe de la Colina perdió esto hace muchos años y es hora de devolverlo -me dice, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Candy… tú… ¿guardaste este broche todos estos años? ¿Lo has llevado contigo todo el tiempo?

Apenas puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo perdido.

-Sí, Albert. Me traía siempre tan lindos recuerdos. Era la única prueba que tenía de que mi… de que el Príncipe de la Colina no había sido un sueño mío.

Ahora mismo me viene a la mente lo que sentí cuando me dijo que su primer amor había sido a los seis años. Me reí de ella y la reñí porque había empezado a enamorarse muy temprano, pero recuerdo con claridad que el corazón me dio un salto cuando habló de su príncipe. No lo supe explicar ese día, privado como estaba de mis memorias. Hoy es muy claro que mi ser se estremeció con un sentido de predestinación.

Devuelvo el broche a sus manos y las cubro con las mías.

-Candice, debes conservarlo, es tuyo. Recuerda que eres una Arldrey también. Si en aquel momento hubiera sabido con cuánta dulzura guardarías este broche, yo mismo te lo habría regalado.

Ella se queda mirando nuestras manos y me parece que, tras las pecas, su piel toma un tono sonrosado. Levanta su cabeza lentamente y me mira directo a los ojos, parece que quiere decirme algo.

Es así, con nuestras manos unidas, como nos encuentra la Tía Elroy, que me habla en un tono serio.

-Albert, por fin te encuentro. No se te olvide que tienes más invitados que atender.

Candice se acerca a la tía y le habla de forma cariñosa, algo que desconcierta a la mayor.

-Tiene razón, Tía Elroy, esta es la noche de Albert. Ya lo he felicitado por su discurso y ahora debo volver con Annie, me está esperando.

Candice hace una pequeña reverencia y se aleja dejándome a solas con la tía, quien me dice:

-Es muy claro que tienes un aprecio especial por esa chica, pero no es necesario que todo el mundo lo sepa esta noche, Albert.

Aunque me pese, la Tía Elroy tiene razón. Si bien todas mis esperanzas van en ello, no tengo la certeza de que Candice me aceptará en matrimonio, y no tiene caso exponerla a especulaciones y miradas curiosas si no hace falta.

Ya no quiero esperar más para declararme, pero no hace tanto que Candy temblaba entre mis brazos, llorando por Terry, y sé que lo pasó mal tras enterarse de su boda con Susana.

El tiempo pasa rápido, casi un año desde entonces. Ahora me parece que en sus ojos ya no hay tristeza. Pero eso no me basta. Deseo que en mis brazos, además de calma, sienta alegría; más aún, un intenso amor.

Tal vez soy demasiado ambicioso; es que no quiero que me acepte porque deba conformarse, espero que sea capaz de amarme tanto como yo a ella.

La Tía Elroy me presenta con el Alcalde de la ciudad y eso me devuelve a asuntos prácticos de un modo brusco.

Por el resto de la velada, debo conformarme con mirar a Candice desde lejos, con el consuelo de que la veré mañana durante el desayuno.

\+ o +

No me fue fácil levantarme esta mañana. Al parecer, la agitación de los últimos días finalmente se ha hecho sentir. Soy el último en llegar al comedor; Archie, Annie, la tía y Candy, ya van por la mitad del desauyno, pero nadie repara en eso. En cambio, me felicitan por lo bien que ha ido todo y hablamos sobre los detalles de mi presentación por un buen rato.

La Tía Elroy es la única que parece estar de mal humor. Aunque sus palabras son amables, suenan a queja.

-Me alegra que ya te harás cargo de los asuntos importantes, querido Albert. Yo ya estoy muy vieja y llena de achaques, es hora de que me dedique a cosas de señora mayor.

-¿Qué dice, tía? Si está mas fuerte que un roble -contesta Archie.

-Nada de eso, hijo. Llevo una semana con dolores de cabeza que no se me quitan con nada. Han de ser mis nervios, con todo esto de la ceremonia. Y no puedo comer la más mínima cosa sin sentir pesadez. Ahora mismo lo único que me apetece es reposo.

La Tía se ve muy agotada, así que Annie y Archie se ofrecen a acompañarla hasta su habitación y, al quedar solo con Candice, podemos hablar con tranquilidad.

Candice ha pasado la noche en Lakewood por primera vez en años, aceptó sólo porque era lo mejor, ya que la fiesta terminaría muy tarde. Sé que los recuerdos que guarda de Lakewood no son todos felices y haré lo que esté en mi mano para que de ahora en adelante, pensar en este lugar la haga sonreír.

Repentinamente, desde la cocina llega un ruido de platos al romperse y algunos gritos. Antes de darme cuenta, Candy ya se ha levantado de la mesa y corre hacia la cocina; me apresuro a darle alcance.

Al llegar, me encuentro con esta escena: una de las ayudantes de la cocina yace en el piso, respirando agitadamente. Candice le nota la fiebre y jalonea sus ropas para descubrirle el vientre.

-¡Es fiebre tifoidea! -exclama Candice, cuando descubre unas manchas rosáceas en la piel de la muchacha.

Sin perder un minuto, Candice manda a todos lavarse las manos con abundante jabón, volver a cocinar todos los alimentos con fuego alto y lavar con lejía cada trasto de la cocina y los cuartos de aseo.

Mientras aíslan a la muchacha en uno de los cuartos de servicio, yo pido al mozo de cuadra ir en busca del doctor.

Apenas está volviendo la calma, cuando la doncella de la Tía Elroy viene corriendo a buscarme. Llena de angustia me dice que mi tía se encuentra muy mal, que el dolor de estómago no le permite levantarse de la cama. Candy y yo intercambiamos miradas, antes de que ella salga a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de la Tía Elroy.

Quiero ir tras de Candy, pero al intentarlo, me fallan las piernas y debo asirme al respaldo de una silla para no caer. Sólo ahora me noto afiebrado… yo también me encuentro mal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por sus reviews, las he respondido en esa sección_

 _Ohhh, pues aquí está el capítulo 5_

 _Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo..._

\+ o +

Mi tía no ha tenido achaques de vejez, ni yo he estado demasiado nervioso y agotado por la ceremonia de presentación. Todo aquello eran los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad.

El doctor, que había venido a atender a una persona, al final ha atendido a cuatro. Además de la ayudante de cocina, la Tía Elroy y yo, una lavandera está con la fiebre. En estas pocas horas, nos hemos enterado de que la ayudante de cocina regresó enferma de una visita a su familia, pero no hizo caso de sus malestares y siguió trabajando hasta caer desmayada.

Antes de irse, el doctor vuelve a mi habitación para informarme el estado de las cosas. Tal como imaginaba, él confirma que las previsiones que ha tomado Candice ayudan a contener el contagio.

-Lo importante, señor William, es que usted y su tía han comenzado a atenderse con las primeras fiebres, eso mejora muchísimo el pronóstico -dice con una expresión seria.

Noto que el doctor evita decir que todo estará bien y, por la palidez en la cara de Candy, me doy cuenta de que lo peor no ha llegado aún.

Archie acompaña al doctor fuera de la habitación y será quien se quede al frente de Lakewood mientras me recupero.

Candy me pasa una toalla por la frente, para secar el sudor. Me mira con dulzura; aunque aparenta calma, sé que está preocupada.

-Bebe un poco más de limonada, Albert. La endulcé con miel, como te gusta.

No quiero comer ni beber nada, pero haré lo que ella me pida, con tal de verla más tranquila.

Me sobreviene un temblor y me atenaza el dolor de huesos. Candy me quita el vaso de las manos y me pide que me recueste. Con paciencia, descubre mi vientre y pone una toalla que saca de un recipiente lleno de agua con hielos.

-Albert, intenta dormir, eso te dará fuerzas -me pide, y me pasa su mano fresca por la frente y la mejilla.

\+ o +

No sé cuánto hace que estoy mirando a esta bella mariposa. Vuela muy cerca de mi cara y creo que quiere decirme algo. ¡Ah, sí! Repite mi nombre con ternura, Albert, Albert, querido Albert. Suena tan lindo con su voz.

Mi preciosa revolotea sobre el florero de cristal repleto de rosas rojas, pero está triste, porque las flores donde quería vivir se han marchitado. Yo le ofrezco mi mano y ella se posa sobre mis dedos.

-¿Te quedarás a mi lado libremente, mariposa? ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? -le pregunto, esperanzado.

Se queda en silencio, muy quieta, y de súbito emprende el vuelo. Miro como ella aletea cada vez más alto sobre mi cabeza, hasta perderse de vista.

-¡Mariposa, no te vayas! -grito con desesperación- ¡Mariposaaaa!

La mariposa no me contesta, lanzo mis manos en todas direcciones para buscarla a tientas, mis piernas se agitan intentando correr tras ella. Oigo que algo de vidrio se rompe y hace un ruido que me retumba en la cabeza.

Del suelo emerge un árbol gigantesco, que me atrapa con sus ramas, mientras me dice con su voz ronca:

-¡Albert, tranquilízate! ¡Albert!

La voz del árbol se parece a la de un hombre que conozco, pero no recuerdo quién es. El árbol vuelve a hablarme.

-Calma, Albert. Estás en casa, debes descansar.

Aunque no puedo ver de dónde proviene exactamente la voz, cegado como estoy por luminosos colores, me dejo llevar y vuelvo a recostarme. Cierro mis párpados porque me hierven los ojos.

Siento una cinta de acero frío en la frente, luego un cinturón de acero helado sobre el vientre. Tal vez es el acero lo que me corta por la mitad con este dolor.

A lo lejos, escucho la voz de mi amada mariposa, tan dulce, que me dice:

-Albert, por favor, por favor, resiste…

Quiero contestarle, pero no me quedan fuerzas.

\+ o +

 _"_ _Queridas Señorita Pony y Hna. María,_

 _En cuanto he tenido un respiro, me he dado a la tarea de escribirles para que estén al tanto de lo que ocurre con la familia, pues han pasado algunos días desde mi última carta._

 _Aún no tengo las buenas noticias que tanto esperamos sobre el estado de salud de Albert y la Tía Elroy. Estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que se recuperen, pero en este momento nos ayudarán mucho sus oraciones._

 _Archie ha tenido el buen tino de contratar otra enfermera y eso me hace más llevadero el trabajo. El doctor nos visita dos veces al día, deja indicaciones y corrije las dosis de medicina si es necesario._

 _Siento mucho no poder escribirles más seguido, pero sepan que tan pronto pueda volver al Hogar de Pony, estaré con ustedes. De momento debo quedarme en Lakewood un tiempo más._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Candy_ _"_

\+ o +

Intento abrir los ojos. Debo cerrarlos un momento más, pues la luz del día me lastima. Cuando logro mirar, Archie y Candy están junto a mí, qué alivio siento.

-Candy… -digo con un hilo de voz.

Un espasmo de dolor me atraviesa el cuerpo y me quedo encogido sobre mi costado. Suelto la respiración y con eso se calma el dolor.

-Albert, con cuidado, no te esfuerces demasiado -me dice Candy, luego me quita las compresas frías de la frente y el estómago. Ella sonríe, se ve feliz-. Sé que no lo parece, pero ya estás mejor.

El doctor viene a revisarme y todo parece indicar que he superado el peligro. Debo permanecer en cama al menos otra semana y aún después tendré que tomar las cosas con tranquilidad.

No soy el único que recibe estrictas indicaciones. El doctor dice a Candice que debe ir a dormir ahora mismo un mínimo de seis horas, que Millie, la enfermera, se hará cargo de mi tía y las otras pacientes en su ausencia. Aunque Candy no lleva su uniforme de enfermera, sino ropa sencilla de faena, es muy obvio que ha cumplido esa función de sobra.

-Por favor, Candice, haz caso del doctor -le pido-, me quedaré más tranquilo así.

Cuando el doctor y Candy se retiran, Archie se queda a acompañarme para comer. Sigo sin mucho apetito y debo esforzarme por terminar lo que hay en la bandeja que tengo delante.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué era todo eso de la mariposa? -pregunta Archie.

-¿Una… una mariposa? -digo, sin entender de qué me habla.

-Cuando comenzaron las fiebres más altas, tenías alucinaciones. Te pusiste a gritar y patear como loco, rompiste un florero y una lámpara. Tuve que usar la fuerza para calmarte, ¡estabas a punto de caer de la cama! -cuando dice esto no puede evitar reírse y yo también lo hago.

No tengo memorias claras de lo que dice Archie, pero sí, algo recuerdo de una mariposa que repetía mi nombre. Niego con la cabeza porque no sé que decirle y encojo los hombros. Los dos nos quedaremos con la duda.

Archie vuelve a ponerse serio antes de hablar.

-Después de eso, vinieron dos noches muy difíciles, muy difíciles para todos… Prométeme que harás tal como te diga el doctor, sin excusas, que te esforzarás en recuperarte por completo.

-Archie, ¿a qué viene todo eso?

-Debes cuidarte, Albert. Por la familia, sí, pero también por Candy. No sé cómo ella podría soportarlo, si también tú -Archie se detiene, y evita mencionar lo que ambos tememos, la sombra de muertes tempranas que ha pesado sobre los Arldrey. Respira hondo y continúa—… En el peor momento, cuando estabas más débil, encontré a Candy llorando en el pasillo. No quería ser descubierta, pero ya no pudo contenerse más.

Cubro con una mano mi frente y mis ojos. De sólo pensar en la angustia de Candice, se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Tal vez no lo sepas -continúa Archie-, pero hubo un tiempo en que me ilusioné con Candy. Creo que todos los muchachos Arldrey en algún momento hemos caído bajo su encanto. Todos, sin excepción. Y cuando digo sin excepción, me refiero…

-Te refieres a mí.

Me sorprende que Archie hable con tanta seguridad sobre mis sentimientos por Candice. Él me sonríe de una forma que me hace saber que es obvio lo que siento por ella.

-Creo que Candy y tú podrían ser felices juntos. No pierdas más tiempo. Si estos días nos han enseñado algo, es que no conviene dejar la felicidad para después. ¿Sabes, Albert? Eso me ha hecho pensar seriamente.

-¿Seriamente?

-El lugar de mis anhelos ya no está en el futuro, sino en el ahora. Sé que este no es el mejor momento para ti, así que espero que me comprendas. Yo… quisiera tener tu aprobación para formalizar mi relación con Annie.

-¿Formalizar… como en comprometerte en matrimonio?

-Exactamente -dice él, luego de aclararse la garganta.

-Archie, tienes mi aprobación, ¡claro que sí!

El rostro alegre de mi sobrino me hace envidiar la certeza que tiene de ser correspondido. Me abraza efusivamente, me asegura que esperará a que la vida en Lakewood vuelva a la normalidad antes de hacer el anuncio oficial, pero que ya no puede detenerse para hablarlo con Annie y sale apresurado en su busca.

Me quedo a solas con mis pensamientos.

Estoy impaciente por decirle a Candice lo que siento, pero no puedo imaginar una situación menos romántica que mi estado convalesciente, con este aspecto ojeroso y agotado que tengo, mi estómago hecho trizas y la tripa que no para de hacer ruidos vergonzosos. Nuevamente, debo esperar, sólo un poco más.

Sí, tengo dudas, pero no me escudaré más en ellas. Me acepte o me rechace, ha llegado el momento de saberlo. Por primera vez en la vida, he de hablarle a Candice de amor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Qué bonitas palabras me han dejado sobre el capítulo 5. Muchas gracias. Seguiré comentando en la sección de reviews._  
 _Las cosas han quedado removidas en Lakewood tras la enfermedad y veremos qué impacto tiene eso en la historia. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Yo me emocioné mucho…_

\+ o + o +

 _"_ _Mi queridísima Annie,_

 _No puedes imaginar la alegría que me das con la noticia de tu compromiso. Archie es un muchacho estupendo, que no puede ni quiere ocultar que está enamorado. Sé que les espera una vida llena de felicidad._

 _Esta noticia me llega en el mejor momento. Albert sigue mejorando cada día que pasa y la tía Elroy también está fuera de peligro. La esperanza vuelve a abrirse paso en Lakewood, donde ahora el tema más sonado es el próximo anuncio de tu compromiso._

 _Annie, querida amiga, quiero hablarte de algo inesperado que ha ocurrido._

 _Ayer, luego de que se fuera el doctor, la tía Elroy me ha pedido que habláramos a solas. No habría podido imaginar que quería hablarme de Anthony. Parece que haber estado tan cerca de la muerte la hizo recordar a los que se han ido. Me confesó que mucho tiempo me culpó de aquella desgracia, que había descargado su dolor en mí, aunque el el fondo sabía que yo no era responsable. Que después, fue la vergüenza de haberme tratado injustamente la razón por la que era tan distante y fría conmigo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Hemos llorado juntas por nuestro querido Anthony._

 _No es lo único que ha cambiado tras las fiebres que azotaron Lakewood. Hay algo más que quisiera contarte, aunque no sé ni por donde comenzar._

 _Hubo un momento en que creí que la fatalidad me alcanzaría nuevamente y con eso he conocido el límite de mis fuerzas. No sé, no sé lo que habría sido de mí._

 _¿Sabes, Annie? Sólo ahora comienzo a sentirme parte de la familia Arldrey, pero no se debe al cambio que la tía Elroy ha tenido conmigo. Reconozco ahora la fuerza de un lazo que es muy anterior a lo que yo creía. Sin embargo, el anhelo de pertenecer y el temor al la pérdida se entrelazan de un modo que me ha dejado aturdida y llena de confusión._

 _He tenido que mirar dentro de mi corazón para entender lo que me pasa, pues las cosas que antes tenían un significado, ahora tienen otro muy distinto, más precioso si se puede decir…_

 _Discúlpame si soy poco clara en lo que te estoy diciendo. Mi pecho se desborda de verdades recién comprendidas que quieren volcarse en el papel, pero lo demás sólo puedo contartelo en persona. Necesito tu consejo. Espero verte muy pronto._

 _Con todo mi cariño,_

 _Candy._ _"_

\+ o +

Soy un hombre joven y de constitución fuerte, así que salí del estado crítico antes que mi pobre tía. Por más que pedí a Candy que se diera un descanso, ella no se separó de la tía Elroy hasta saberla fuera de peligro. Supe que esto había ablandado el duro corazón de mi tía, cuando me habló sobre Candy, esta misma mañana.

-Es una chica muy dulce, Candy. Ahora entiendo por qué tus sobrinos la han querido tanto. Y tú… tú también, Albert, lo sé bien. Ella se merece todas las consideraciones que has tenido con ella. Me apena no haberlo comprendido antes.

Me tranquiliza saber que la tía tendrá buena disposición hacia Candy sin que yo deba pedírselo. Nadie que conozca un poco a Candy puede permanecer insensible a ella.

Mientras tanto, yo me siento como un león enjaulado. Además de las dos semanas que pasé en cama, llevo varios días sin salir de casa. Aunque ya me siento bastante bien, me ha pedido el doctor que lo tome con cuidado, que la recuperación total tardará todavía. Ha indicado una dieta sencilla, pues la digestión me quedará afectada por meses.

Por estas razones, he debido hacer muchas promesas a Candice, de caminar a paso tranquilo y no acalorarme en demasía, para convencerla de que demos un paseo.

A pesar de mis promesas, al llegar a la colina donde la vi por vez primera, me encuentro agitado. Pero no es por que el paseo haya sido un gran esfuerzo, sino porque es hora de hablar sobre el amor que siento por Candice.

Ella se recrea en la vista al valle y, sin mayor ceremonia, se sienta en la hierba, invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Me siento a su lado, más cerca de lo que siempre he acostumbrado, pero ella no dice nada sobre eso. En cambio, cierra sus ojos mientras gira su cara hacia el sol.

-No debo tomar mucho sol, o me saldrán más pecas, pero ya me hacía falta -dice, riendo. Me mira y se burla de mí- A tí también, Albert, ¡estás tan pálido!

Dejaré que piense que mi palidez se debe a que he pasado tanto tiempo en casa, no a que estoy inquieto por decirle algo que cambiará las cosas entre nosotros. Ahora le diré que la amo. Que no quiero que volvamos a separarnos jamás, que la quiero cerca todos los días de mi vida.

-Candice, quiero que sepas que… tienes todo el derecho de llamar a Lakewood tu hogar y me gustaría que así lo hicieras.

¡Cielos! He dicho algo muy distinto a lo que pretendía. No esperaba que me costara tanto hablar.

Ella me mira, intrigada, con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Albert?

Sin querer, he empezado por el final, y me encuentro algo perdido. De alguna forma debo encarrilar esta conversación o acabaré hablándole de Puppet y Clint. Pero si me comporto como un chico diez años menor de lo que soy, es todo culpa de sus encantos.

-Quiero que consideres vivir en Lakewood definitivamente -digo después de una pausa incómoda.

Mi petición la deja intranquila y tarda un poco en contestar.

-En el Hogar de Pony necesitan mucho mi ayuda.

-Imagino que sí. Sólo que… en Lakewood también haces mucha falta -debo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y decir lo que me quema por dentro-. A mí me haces mucha falta.

Ahí está. Al menos he logrado hablar de mí, de lo que siento por ella. Parece que empieza a entender a dónde quiero llegar y me deja seguir hablando.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que en adelante seríamos más amigos? Hoy quisiera que volviéramos a hablar sobre eso.

Candice asiente con la cabeza y, de forma inesperada, se ruboriza por completo, incapaz de decir palabra. Inclino mi torso hacia ella, estamos tan cerca que puedo escuchar su respiración y hablarle casi en un susurro.

-Cuando nos encontramos aquí por primera vez, yo no imaginaba que nos veríamos de nuevo. Menos aún, que te volverías alguien tan importante para mí ¡Qué curiosa es la vida!¿No te parece, Candy?

Ella muestra su inconformidad negando con la cabeza. Me desconcierta un poco, pero luego entiendo que se refiere a otra cosa.

-Llámame Candice -pide, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Candice -respondo, complaciente, totalmente fascinado por su manera de sonreírme.

Entonces, esto sí que no lo esperaba, ella toma mi cara entre sus manos y me mira fíjamente. Mi respiración se detiene y puedo escuchar el latir de mi propio corazón.

Creo… creo que va a besarme.

¡Sí, así parece!

Acerca su rostro al mío y yo cierro los ojos, ansiando el contacto de sus labios.

Pero algo pasa, la siento alejarse de mí y al abrir los ojos veo que se ha echado a correr colina abajo.

-¡Candy! -la llamo- ¡Candice! -vuelvo a gritar, pero es inútil, sigue alejándose a toda velocidad.


	7. Chapter 7

_Aquí estoy con otro pequeño capítulo de la historia. Espero lo disfruten y comenten._

 _Me doy cuenta de que en mi versión, las cosas no están tan claras para Candy y Albert como en otros fanfics, pero yo creo que los dos tienen cosas que resolver para poder estar juntos. Es sólo mi forma personal de ver las cosas..._

\+ o + o +

Capítulo 7

Mi desconcierto es tal que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y correr tras de Candice. No pasa mucho antes de quedarme sin aliento y debo detenerme para recobrar el aire. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta qué tan debilitado me ha dejado la enfermedad. De alguna manera consigo emprender nuevamente la carrera, aunque Candice me lleva tanta ventaja que la pierdo de vista entre los arbustos. Me parece que ha tomado rumbo del Hogar de Pony y hacia allá voy con todas las fuerzas de que soy capaz.

Cuando toco a la puerta del Hogar de Pony, tengo el pulso enloquecido, el sudor me baja por la espalda y debo apoyarme en el muro porque siento que las piernas hormiguean por el esfuerzo.

Es la Hermana María quien abre la puerta y se me queda viendo, estupefacta. Seguramente estoy impresentable.

-¿Ha llegado Candice? -pregunto cuando soy capaz de hablar.

-Candy no ha venido por aquí hoy -me contesta la Hna. María, con mirada consternada.

-Nos separamos un momento… y… la perdí de vista. Creí que estaría aquí.

No sé que otra explicación dar y la Hna. María no me pide saber más.

-Candy nos escribió hace un par de días diciendo que estaba por volver, pero no hemos tenido más noticias desde entonces.

Estaba seguro de que estaría en el Hogar de Pony y me inquieta saber que no es así. ¿Dónde estará ella?

Aunque es evidente que algo inusual ha sucedido entre Candice y yo, intento decir algo que no sea comprometedor. Me quedo pensativo antes de hablar.

-Tengo muchos asuntos que atender en la ciudad y no estaré en Lakewood todo el tiempo, pero le agradecería mucho que me envíe una nota para saber cuando Candice esté de vuelta con ustedes.

-Cuente con ello, Albert.

La Hna. María me dedica una sonrisa ambable y nos despedimos.

El camino de vuelta a casa es agotador y, tal como sospechaba, Candice no ha vuelto a Lakewood. Sé que es capaz de cuidarse sola, pero mi inquietud vuelve la tarde eterna y, al caer la noche, me resulta imposible dormir.

El insomnio me da tiempo para pensar. Candice estuvo a punto de besarme… ella siente algo por mí y aunque no entiendo qué la hizo salir corriendo, estoy determinado a que aclaremos las cosas.

\+ o + o +

Al día siguiente, al volver de Chicago para atender los asuntos más urgentes, me encuentro con una nota proveniente del Hogar de Pony. No es, como esperaba, la noticia de que Candice se encuentra de vuelta allí, sino una breve petición de reunirme con la Hna. María en cuanto me sea posible.

Sin perder un minuto, pido que ensillen mi mejor caballo y a galope veloz emprendo el camino.

En el Hogar de Pony, me recibe la Hna. María y me hace pasar al pequeño despacho.

Me sorprende el hecho de que no pierde tiempo en charla de cortesía, tan pronto estamos sentados, me dice:

-Tal vez estoy cometiendo una indiscreción -se lleva los dedos a los labios, dudosa de seguir. Suspira hondo y decide continuar-. No, estoy segura de estar cometiendo una indiscreción, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo a Candy llena de temores, dejándose malaconsejar por el miedo. No es la forma en que la hemos criado.

Con cada instante que pasa, la conversación se vuelve más inusual.

-Hermana, ¿Candy ha hablado con usted de… algún asunto en particular?

-¿Hablar? No, no nos hemos visto desde que partió para Lakewood, hace semanas, pero la conozco tanto… Será mejor que lea esto, Albert.

Sin decir más, me entrega una carta, en la que reconozco la caligrafía de Candice.

 _"_ _Querida Hermana María,_

 _Sé que había prometido volver al Hogar de Pony tan pronto las cosas en Lakewood mejoraran, pero estoy necesitando unos días de reposo y tranquilidad, que son prácticamente imposibles en un lugar lleno de niños felices y sanos._

 _Aunque llevo algunos años bajo la tutela de la familia Arldrey, hace muy poco que he caído en cuenta de que mi sustento ya no dependerá de mi trabajo. Es algo que no me había detenido a considerar y me obliga a pensar seriamente para qué usaré mis fuerzas de ahora en adelante._

 _Había prometido pensar qué quiero hacer con mi vida, pero he dejado correr los días sin meditar sobre ello. Es fácil distraerse de los asuntos que importan, cuando gozamos de juventud y gratas compañías, pero la vida es frágil y ofrece pocas certezas, así que me ha llegado el momento de poner orden en mis asuntos._

 _Estoy decidida a darle sentido a mi día a día, dejaré de ser una veleta que se mueve a capricho del viento y buscaré una felicidad que dependa sólo de mí._

 _No me queda más que pedir sus oraciones, para que este tiempo de reflexión rinda los mejores frutos._

 _Espero estar de vuelta muy, muy pronto._

 _Candy._ _"_

Al terminar de leer, dejo la carta sobre el escritorio. No sé por qué exactamente, pero las palabras de Candice me han dejado intranquilo. A pesar de que habla del futuro, lo hace de un modo que suena falto de esperanza.

Como estoy sin saber qué decir, la Hna. María es la primera en hablar.

-Si Candy insiste en querer encontrar una felicidad que sólo dependa de ella, es por que, ahora mismo, ella siente que depende de alguien más.

Si comprendo bien lo que quiere decirme, es que la felicidad de Candice tiene que ver conmigo. La religiosa lee en mi rostro la confusión y la esperanza; se adelanta a mi pregunta y me dice:

-No es casualidad que le muestre esta carta a usted, Albert, pero es todo cuanto está en mi mano hacer. Sólo una cosa más, el sobre indica como remitente la Mansión Britter.

Por supuesto, Candice está con Annie. Debí imaginarlo.

Mi primer impulso es ir a buscar a Candice tan pronto salgo del Hogar de Pony, pero luego pienso que si ella no ha querido decirme dónde está, con eso sólo conseguiré que vuelva a huir. Buscaré la mejor forma de encontrarme con ella.

Para mi fortuna, al llegar a Lakewood descubro que Annie nos acompaña para cenar. Rehuye mi mirada todo el tiempo y, aunque debo esperar, al reunirnos con las damas en el salón de té, es posible acercarme a ella gracias a Archie.

Mi sobrino, que desconoce lo sucedido con Candice, no entiende el repentino nerviosismo de Annie cuando me siento junto a ellos.

-Annie, quiero saber si ella se encuentra bien -le digo.

Annie sabe a qué me refiero, pero la confusión de Archie crece cuando su prometida me responde:

-No tengo el consentimiento de Candy para hablar sobre eso.

Así, me doy cuenta de que Candice le ha revelado lo que pasó y espero poder encontrar en Annie una aliada.

-No quiero que me cuentes lo que Candy ha hablado contigo en confidencia, no es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo. Annie, lo que necesito es que me ayudes a encontrarme con ella. Debemos hablar, cuanto antes, hay cosas importantes que no pueden quedar sin decirse.

Annie sigue en silencio.

-¡¿Qué es todo este misterio?! -exclama Archie, luego mira alrededor para asegurarse que los demás no nos prestan atención y dice en voz baja- ¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme qué pasa con Candy y qué tiene eso que ver contigo, Albert?

Annie, que durante todo el rato tuvo clavada la mirada en sus propias manos, se muerde un labio, parece debatir consigo misma lo que hará. Finalmente, levanta la cara para verme a los ojos y dice:

-Tienes razón, Albert. Candy y tú deben hablar. Y yo voy a ayudarte.


	8. Chapter 8

_Muchas cosas están por aclararse. Ojalá que les guste también. Recuerden enviarme sus comentarios._

 _Capítulo 8_

 _\+ o + o +_

He llegado al Club de Yates mucho antes de la hora acordada. Con eso no conseguiré ver más pronto a Candice, pero quedarme más tiempo en Lakewood me parecía imposible. Camino por el muelle y escucho el tranquilo chapoteo del agua contra los botes, en contraste con los graznidos de las aves acuáticas.

Sigo andando hasta el final del muelle; el equipo local de regata va terminando su práctica sabatina y pronto los jóvenes deportistas irán a comer al restaurante de la casa club. Yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero no me apetece comer nada, prefiero disfrutar un poco más de la brisa del gran lago. Hace tanto que no venía por aquí. Cuando era niño, venía a menudo a pasar el sábado con mi familia. Era un chiquillo que creía que este era el mar y que desde aquí podía tomar un barco para conocer el mundo. Me sorprendo lleno de recuerdos.

Después de que mis padres murieron, no recuerdo otra época más feliz en mi vida, que aquellos meses en que compartí el departamento con Candice. Sólo el estado de confusión mental en el que estuve durante mi amnesia puede justificar que haya aceptado ir a vivir con ella. Ahora creo que la pérdida de mi memoria fue una bendición. De otra forma, jamás me hubiera atrevido a poner en entredicho su nombre, pero tampoco conocería los pequeños placeres de la felicidad doméstica a su lado.

Me resulta algo chocante, ahora que estoy en Lakewood la mayor parte del tiempo, que siempre hay alguien más que se ocupa de mantenerlo todo limpio, mi ropa lista para usar y, tan solo sentarme a la mesa, mágicamente aparece una buena comida frente a mí.

No fue así durante los años que dejé la mansión para vivir por mi cuenta, así que ocuparme de esas cotidianas necesidades no era nuevo. Lo que nunca pude imaginar antes de vivir con Candy, era la alegría que yo podía dar. Saber que ella estaba feliz de verme, cuando llegaba exhausta del hospital, y sentarnos juntos a la mesa para cenar y conversar largamente… atesoro incluso los momentos que compartíamos en silencio. Salir del trabajo para encontrarme con ella me dibujaba una sonrisa, me llenaba de paz, al punto de que dejó de importarme si alguna vez recuperaba la memoria.

En aquel momento, Candy y Terry se querían y sólo estaban separados por que el destino así lo mandaba. Por un tiempo, saberla enamorada me ayudó a no caer bajo su hechizo de inmediato. Yo la animaba a pensar en él y en un prometedor futuro juntos, porque con sinceridad creía que serían felices. No tenía ningún reparo en ayudarles a concretar su unión. Pero presentí que la echaría en falta de una forma punzante, conforme la posibilidad de que ella se fuera a Nueva York para estar con él se hacía más grande.

Quise convencerme de que una entrañable amistad era capaz de producir tal abatimiento. Pronto tuve que admitir que mi corazón le pertenecía por completo y sin reservas.

Cuando aquella herida se volvió insoportable, pensé en marcharme, porque era imposible creer que Terry se atrevería a dejar ir a Candice.

Pero la vida dio un giro inesperado y debieron separarse definitivamente. Era muy difícil para mí saberla tan herida, así que cuando volvió de su trabajo en el ferrocarril con el semblante en paz, por primera vez tuve esperanza de que un día podríamos estar juntos…

Muy cerca de mí, un grupo de patos pelea por un trozo de pan y, en aquel alboroto, me alcanzan algunas gotas de agua fría; eso me devuelve al presente.

Echo una mirada a mi reloj de bolsillo, falta cada vez menos para que llegue Candice.

Camino hacia la casa club y al entrar en el restaurante, descubro que está mucho más lleno que cuando llegué. Me dan una mesa justo en el centro, muy cerca de donde los jóvenes del equipo de regata estan comiendo y hablando y riendo. No imaginaba que habría tanta gente, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Pido un té helado y me siento a esperar.

Por el ventanal, descubro la silueta de Candice que se acerca. Viene acompañada de Annie y Archie, pero ella no tiene idea de que estoy aquí.

Archie habla con el capitán de meseros y luego se dirige a mi mesa, seguido de Candice y Annie, quienes continúan conversando alegremente.

Candice sólo me ve cuando está a unos pasos y se queda de piedra. Annie la toma del brazo y la lleva a sentarse en la silla junto a mí. Le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice:

-Hago esto por tu bien, Candy.

Annie y Archie se marchan sin más explicaciones, para dejarnos hablar. Alcanzo a ver como Archie, ya fuera del restaurante, sigue mirándonos con curiosidad hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

Un mesero se acerca presuroso a tomar la orden. Sólo por no dejar, Candice pide un helado de vainilla.

Ella continúa inmóvil, así que soy el primero en hablar.

-Aquel día en la colina, estuvimos a punto de besarnos -veo que se sobresalta al oirme decirlo-. Yo lo deseaba con intensidad y estoy seguro que tú también. Pero luego te fuiste, dejándome con la incertidumbre de dónde te encontrarías. Quiero saber qué sucedió.

Candice jugetea con su pulsera de cuentas rojas, se nota que no sabe por dónde comenzar. Luego se arma de valor y habla.

-Es cierto lo que dices, yo también lo deseaba. Es que… ahora te veo de una forma distinta, Albert, y en ello arriesgo el corazón y la cordura.

-¿La cordura? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -digo, francamente sorprendido.

-Hace muy poco que he hablado con la tía Elroy sobre Anthony y eso me ha hecho revivir la conmoción de su muerte, lo ilusoria y frágil que puede ser la felicidad.

El rostro de Candice se vuelve nostálgico. Mi querido sobrino Anthony le profesaba abiertamente su cariño y no dudaba en confiarme sus anhelos sobre Candy a través de sus cartas. Yo mismo llegué a creer que ella crecería para convertirse en la esposa de Anthony. Fue una pérdida terrible para todos, pero tocó a Candice de una manera especial.

Ella cruza las manos sobre su regazo y dice:

-No puedes saber lo que ha sido para mí verte postrado, inconsciente. Es la segunda vez que te veo padecer una enfermedad grave, pero esta vez fue mucho peor que la anterior -se muerde un labio y niega con la cabeza-. Estabas tan mal, fuera de ti. Yo repetía tu nombre y te rogaba que resistieras; en un momento creí que no lo lograrías, que iba a perderte y… que también perdería la razón.

Candice está al borde de las lágrimas, debe tomarse un momento para recuperarse. No imaginaba que mi enfermedad la había impresionado tanto.

-Albert, ya antes he creído tener la felicidad al alcance de mi mano, pero… si he de perderte, prefiero no hacerme ningunas ilusiones. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

Comienzo a entender que no estaba huyendo de mí, sino de sus tristezas pasadas.

-Candice, querida mía, me duele oirte hablar así. Yo no puedo jurarte que en adelante todo será perfecto, pero no por eso puedes detener tu vida. Cerrar tu corazón y decirle no a la vida en plena juventud es mucho peor que una muerte temprana, ¿puedes entender lo que digo?

Con un movimiento de cabeza me hace saber que sí y se queda pensativa.

-Sé que tienes razón, Albert. Pero si parezco valiente, es porque siempre he contado con el cariño de mis madres y fuertes lazos de amistad que me han sostenido. Tú… has sido mi consuelo, mi refugio, y de sólo pensar que algo te suceda…

No puedo dejar que siga pensando en la mala fortuna. Los dos hemos conocido la pérdida, pero ya es momento de ver hacia adelante. Debo abrir sus ojos a la esperanza.

-Es verdad que he estado en peligro, pero eso ya pasó. Estoy aquí, mírame, Candice. Quiero que escuches lo que tengo para decirte.

Tomo su mano y me conforta su tacto tibio. Aunque no se atreve a mirarme, me deja acariciar suavemente su mano sin retirarla. Eso me da toda la certeza que necesito para seguir hablando.

-Quiero cortejarte formalmente -le digo, y ella vuelve sus desconcertados ojos hacia los míos-. Eso no significa que debas tomar alguna decisión definitiva ahora mismo. Sólo quiero que me conozcas de verdad, no sólo como un amigo, sino como Albert, el hombre.

Estas últimas palabras la inquietan, contiene la respiración. Al fin adivina las pasiones que despierta en mí. Acaricio su mano, dispuesto a hacerle saber lo que siento por ella.

-El cariño que siempre he sentido por tí, hace tiempo que se convirtió en algo mucho más grande. Yo… te amo, Candice.

Su mirada cambia de la sorpresa a la alegría, me devuelve una pequeña sonrisa y me dice:

-Albert… yo… yo también te amo.

Apenas puedo creer lo que escucho. Tomo a Candice por los hombros, como si al tocarla quisiera asegurarme de que esto es real. Ella me ama. Ella me ama.

El lugar está repleto de gente, pero no me importa y planto mis labios sobre los suyos. Son más suaves y dulces de lo que había imaginado.

A nuestro alrededor se hace el silencio, luego se escuchan algunas expresiones de sorpresa y, finalmente, los silbidos y aplausos del equipo entero de regata. Esto me hace reaccionar y separar mis labios de los de Candice. Ella parpadea con velocidad, está ruborizada por completo. Seguramente daremos mucho de qué hablar.

Sin esperar más, pongo sobre la mesa un billete que pagará de sobra la cuenta, tomo a Candice de la mano y salimos a toda prisa.

Fuera de la casa club, miro en ambas direcciones del muelle sin decidirme a andar por ese lugar. Luego giro sobre mí mismo buscando hacia dónde ir, mientras Candice me pregunta qué hago. No acierto a contestar; en cambio, rodeo apresuradamente la casa club, y sigo andando veloz, tierra adentro, con Candice siguiéndome apenas el paso. Pronto llegamos hasta una vereda arbolada y solitaria.

Me detengo y me vuelvo para quedar frente a Candice. Ahora que nadie nos mira, puedo acariciar su mejilla, jugar con un mechón de su cabello y decirle al oído cuánto la amo. Abrazo su cintura y ella cuelga sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Candice me sonríe justo antes de besarnos larga y dulcemente.

En esta cercanía, me envuelve su perfume afrutado. El momento no necesita más explicaciones, estoy seguro de que así se siente la felicidad.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Aunque no creo que esta historia sea muy larga, todavía faltan cosas por contar. Estoy un tanto nerviosa por lo que me dirán sobre el capítulo. En fin, aquí va… estaré esperando sus reviews._

 _\+ o + o +_

Capítulo 9

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que me declaré a Candice y desde entonces nuestras vidas se han llenado de sueños y planes.

Las reacciones de mi familia no se han hecho esperar. Mis primos son de la idea de que debería darme tiempo para conocer otras señoritas de sociedad antes de entablar un noviazgo, pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que crean más correcto para mí. Ya que he debido crecer en el anonimato por el bien de la familia, no pueden esperar que ceda en algo tan personal.

La tía Elroy, aunque no está feliz con mi elección, esta vez se ha puesto de mi lado. Lo único que me ha pedido es que tome las cosas con calma y mesura. Quiero seguir su consejo, pero con toda sinceridad creo que no pasará mucho antes de que me una a Candice en matrimonio.

Candice ha querido seguir viviendo en el Hogar de Pony por el momento, pero pasa todos los fines de semana en Lakewood. Con eso no me basta, así que la visito con frecuecia entre semana, luego de volver de la ciudad.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, Candice decidió utilizar el dinero que le corresponde para patrocinar un dispensario médico. Es algo que hace mucha falta en la villa, pues poca gente puede pagar un doctor que venga desde la ciudad. Estoy muy complacido con este plan, tan afín a ella, así que decidí reparar la vieja casona en el bosque para alojar el dispensario.

Esta mañana acompañé a Candice para realizar algunas compras y encargos necesarios, con la intención de ayudarla. La sorpresa me la he llevado yo, pues ella ha resultado una negociadora feroz que sólo acepta un precio justo para una causa justa. Además, de alguna manera logra que la gente quede feliz con el trato.

Cuando terminamos con lo que teníamos previsto, decidimos dar un breve paseo a pie por el centro de Chicago, antes de que la lleve de vuelta al Hogar de Pony.

Andamos del brazo mirando aparadores, ella se detiene frente a una confitería y compramos algunos pastelillos, que comemos mientras seguimos caminando y charlando.

-Annie me ha ofrecido hacerse cargo de los eventos de beneficencia, ¿no te parece maravilloso, Albert?

-Me alegra mucho. Sé que Annie será de gran ayuda para tí -digo antes de dar un mordisco al pastelillo que Candice pone frente a mi boca.

-Podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntas y…

Candice se queda a media frase.

-¿Y qué más? Anda, dímelo -la animo, mientras jugueteo con uno de sus rizos.

-Oh, Albert. Disculpa lo que voy a decir, pero es que no tengo paciencia para tratar con esas señoras estiradas y me siento aliviada de que Annie lo hará por mí.

La franqueza de Candice me saca una carcajada.

-¡No te rías, es en serio! -me dice, y de inmediato comienza a reír también.

Cuando recuperamos la compostura, yo tengo mi propia confesión que hacer.

-Me alegra que Annie tenga una forma de hacerse útil, más ahora que formará parte de la familia. No soy de los que encuentran en la pasividad femenina un signo de elegancia.

Candice se queda un tanto desconcertada por lo que acabo de decirle y debo asegurarle que tengo una buena opinión de Annie.

-Es sólo que he hecho tantos esfuerzos para que Archie dedique menos tiempo al golf y se aplique con seriedad a los negocios de la familia, que me gustaría que Annie lo anime con el ejemplo.

-Cuando lo explicas así, puedo ver por qué lo dices -me contesta Candice, colgándose de mi brazo-. Archie está mucho más formal desde que anunció su compromiso.

-Ya empiezo a ver los beneficios que nos traerá esta boda.

-A Annie también le ha sentado bien. Está tan contenta que quiere hacer algo bueno por la comunidad. Pero sólo podrá ayudarme realmente al volver de la luna de miel. Ahora está tan ocupada con los preparativos de la boda que no tiene tiempo para nada más. A decir verdad, se encuentra algo abrumada. Sé que yo lo estaría -Candice mira hacia otro lado al decir estas palabras.

No puedo evitar sonreír con un poco de ironía, porque entiendo muy bien lo que ha querido decirme, que no está lista para que le pida matrimonio. Lo pienso unos momentos y detengo mi marcha, Candice se detiene frente a mí y nota mi expresión seria. Yo prefiero hablar que callar.

-Candice, sé lo importante que es para ti echar a andar el dispensario. No sería capaz de pedirte que lo dejaras para después, pero mis intenciones contigo son muy claras. Y tú, ¿tienes claro a dónde quieres llegar conmigo?

Aunque hemos hablado vagamente sobre un futuro juntos, esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos con seriedad. Candice, que al oírme se quedó un poco impresionada, recupera el aplomo y me dice:

-Albert, no tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por ti, y tú tampoco debes tenerlas. Es sólo que todo está cambiando tan rápido y quiero dejar algunas cosas asentadas antes de… tomar un compromiso mayor. ¿Lo entiendes, Albert?

Asiento con la cabeza, su mirada amorosa me llena de confianza.

-Hablaremos nuevamente tan pronto esté listo el dispensario, ¿te parece bien? -le digo, acariciando su barbilla.

Por única respuesta, Candice se lanza a mis brazos y me besa en la boca. La carnosidad de sus labios y su aroma de manzanas dulces me inunda los sentidos. No importa cuánto la bese, cada vez es increíble. Y no sé, no sé si podré cumplir la promesa que acabo de hacerle y esperar.

\+ o +

Algunos días después, debo ocuparme de la otra boda que ha sido anunciada en la familia, pero no es la mía, sino la de Eliza con Reggie Carter. Nadie entiende de dónde ha salido este compromiso, si apenas se conocen. Esto me preocuparía menos si Reggie no tuviera una reputación de juerguista tan célebre. No tengo claro si es que esos rumores no han llegado a oídos de Eliza, o ha decidido ignorarlos con tal de casarse pronto. Por si fuera poco, está empeñada en que su boda se realice apenas un par de semanas después que la de Archie y Annie.

He tenido un gran disgusto debido a todo este asunto. Eliza tiene planeada una boda de ensueño y ha comprometido cada centavo del dinero a su disposición. Por eso ha venido a verme hoy, junto con su madre, a pedir mi autorización para adelantar dinero de su herencia.

-Tío William -me dice Eliza con tono meloso-, puedo arreglármelas el resto del año gracias a la generosidad de mis padres, aunque no pueda estrenar un solo vestido hasta enero, pero aún debo hacer frente a algunos pagos de la boda.

Mientras ella habla, yo miro la lista infinita de invitados, los estados de cuenta y el presupuesto estratosférico que tiene proyectado. Eliza continúa:

-Quiero dejar en alto el nombre de los Arldrey con una boda perfecta. Así que me veo en la necesidad de echar mano de mi herencia.

¡Habráse escuchado tal locura! Todavía pretende gastar más.

-Eliza, creo que te estás equivocando. El dinero de tu herencia tiene el propósito de asegurarte cierta independencia financiera en caso de necesidad.

No puedo imaginar por qué querría Eliza arriesgar su futuro de esa manera, todo por una boda fastuosa, ¡y la madre que lo consiente! Bien se nota que ninguna tiene idea de lo que es ganarse la vida.

-La familia de Reggie tiene dinero de sobra, ¡nada va a faltarme! -dice Eliza con un brillo avaricioso en los ojos-, es por eso que debo dar un banquete digno de los Carter.

La Sra. Leegan intercede por su hija.

-Primo querido, debes entender a Eliza. Es una chica enamorada, es lo más natural que quiera celebrar este día tan importante por todo lo alto. Y más cuando se trata de emparentar con los Carter.

Es claro que ambas cuentan con que la fortuna de los Carter les hará la vida fácil, aunque con el gusto de Reggie por las apuestas yo me iría con cuidado.

-Lo siento, pero deberán arreglárselas con el dinero que tienen, que es bastante para una boda.

Eliza rompe en llanto y ruega mi comprensión. Me recuerda que la familia Carter posee una fortuna mucho mayor que la de los Leegan y tener "una boda modesta" -como ha llamado al banquete en el que se ha gastado todo lo posible-, sería una vergüenza y una humillación.

Nada de eso me ha conmovido, la respuesta sigue siendo no. Ahora mismo me debe estar odiando. Me queda la esperanza de que un día entienda que lo he hecho por proteger su futuro. Y aunque nunca sea capaz de verlo, me quedará la tranquilidad de haber obrado en su favor.

-Eliza, me apena que no puedas ver las razones de mi negativa. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo contestar algunas cartas urgentes.

Es cierto que tengo correspondencia sin revisar, pero lo he dicho más que nada para terminar con esta tontería. Ya he gastado demasiado tiempo en esta discusión.

Eliza sale llorando, abrazada a la madre, quien antes de salir me dedica una mirada indignada.

Me toma un minuto recuperar la serenidad, pero decido que lo mejor será hacer como he dicho y revisar las cartas que han llegado el día de hoy.

En mi bandeja de correo veo un sobre algo maltratado que no noté esta mañana. Se trata de una carta proveniente de Italia, y aparece mi nombre, William Arldrey, como destinatario. Me parece muy curioso que alguien en Italia conozca con precisión mi nombre y dónde localizarme. Está firmada por el señor Vittorio Gabetto, un nombre que me resulta vagamente familiar.

La carta comienza contándome cómo van las cosas en la comarca, que hay pocos viajeros debido a la guerra y su posada ya no es el lugar animado y bonito que yo conocí. Poco a poco, un rostro regordete, risueño y bigotón comienza a aparecer en mi mente, es el señor Vittorio. Según entiendo por la carta, pasé una larga temporada en su posada, poco antes del atentado en el tren. Brucianesi es un poblado a orillas del río Arno, muy cerca de Florencia. Vittorio me cuenta que finalmente han logrado reparar el techo de la escuela, que un nuevo doctor ha llegado para remplazar al anterior y otras anécdotas de la vida cotidiana. Algunas cosas que dice reavivan mis recuerdos, otras, no me suenan de nada.

Pero hay una línea que me descoloca totalmente. Siento un sudor frío. Me froto la cara con la mano, incapaz de entender lo que está pasando, y vuelvo a leer:

 _"_ _Le ruego recordar la promesa de ayudar a su hijo ante Dios"._


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola! Después de lo que conté la última vez, escribir lo que sigue me costó bastante trabajo. Ya les decía en la sección de reviews que si Albert es maravilloso, tampoco es un santo (qué flojera me daría un hombre casi beato, la verdad). Tal vez para algunas de ustedes esto se aleje del Albert de la serie, pero para mí lo hace más complejo e interesante._  
 _Aquí hago un paréntesis para hacerles una respetuosa invitación. Si les gusta mi forma de contar historias, les invito a que conozcan mis otros escritos originales ¡creo que lo disfrutarían también! Pueden encontrar más información en mi perfil y de verdad les agradecería que me apoyen con sus likes y follows en mis otras redes sociales. Lo más valioso que hay para una escritora principiante es dar a conocer su trabajo para quien lo pueda disfrutar. Fin del paréntesis :D_  
 _Ahora sí, a seguir con esta historia. Les adelanto que ya tengo bosquejados varios capítulos adelante, así que continuaré actualizando. ¡Porfa comenten!_

\+ o + o +

Capítulo 10

La época cercana al atentado del tren es una bruma mental que conserva muchos misterios para mí. Hasta recibir esta carta, no recordaba haber estado en Brucianesi. Tampoco sé cómo llegué a Chicago; ningún rastro queda en mi mente de la travesía marítima. Las primeras imágenes que tengo tras mi vuelta a América, son del hospital.

Luego de leer la carta por tercera vez, hay muchas cosas que sigo sin entender. No puedo recordar a este niño, ni haber estado en situación de engendrar un hijo; no en Italia, al menos.

Sin embargo, la única forma en que Vittorio sepa cómo encontrarme, es por que yo lo he querido.

Por si eso fuera poco, el pequeño se llama Guiglielmo, la forma italiana de William.

El niño lleva mi nombre.

Vittorio, que es su abuelo, lo llama, cariñosamente, Gelmino.

Lo he pensado toda la noche y he decidido viajar a Italia para averigüar la verdad. Antes, debo hablar con Candice y por eso le he pedido que se reúna conmigo en el invernadero. Necesito que hablemos en un lugar apartado y las paredes de cristal nos mantendrán a salvo de ser escuchados sin darnos cuenta.

Desde el primer momento, Candice nota la seriedad del asunto. Por más que le pido que espere a escucharlo todo antes de sacar conclusiones, ella intuye la gravedad de lo que voya a decirle y se sienta en una de las repisas para macetas, sin importarle manchar su vestido con la tierra. Yo comienzo a hablar, yendo y viniendo dentro del pequeño invernadero, no puedo estarme quieto.

Al terminar de relatarle el contenido de la carta, Candice se lleva una mano al pecho y queda inmóvil, desconcertada.

-De primera impresión, no tengo motivos para creer que Gelmino sea mi hijo -le digo mirándola a los ojos-. Pero tampoco tengo la certeza de que no lo sea.

-No comprendo qué quieres decir, Albert.

Restriego mi entrecejo con los dedos, es preciso hablar francamente.

-Candice, perdona mi falta de delicadeza, pero, no recuerdo… haberlo concebido.

Ella aparta la mirada unos instantes, luego frunce el ceño antes de volver a mirarme.

-Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que pueda ser tu hijo?

Exhalo pesadamente, pues mientras más lo pienso, más razones encuentro.

-La familiaridad con la que me escribe Vittorio. Algunas cosas que me cuenta en la carta, puedo recordarlas con claridad ahora, pero, sobre todo, es que la carta está dirigida a mí como William, no como Albert, y con la dirección de Lakewood -sin pensar mucho lo que estoy haciendo, jaloneo uno de los helechos y acabo por arrancarle algunas hojas mientras hablo-. Antes de la ceremonia de presentación, sólo un puñado de personas me conocía como William; era el mayor secreto de la familia. Si el abuelo del niño sabía mi nombre y dónde encontrarme, es porque yo se lo dije.

Candice deja caer los hombros, luego dice con un hilo de voz:

-Un hijo en Italia…

Me siento junto a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-Antes de decir algo así, debo averigüar si es mío o no. Viajaré a Italia lo antes posible para aclarar esta situación.

Ella se pone de pie y se aleja unos pasos. Todavía de espaldas a mí, pregunta:

-Y… ¿si el niño es tuyo…?

-Tengo la intención de reconocerlo -contesto sin dudar.

Mi respuesta parece tranquilizarla, me mira de nuevo y asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? -me pregunta.

-Por ahora, solamente tú. Más tarde lo hablaré con Archie y George. Pero hasta no tener algunas respuestas, nadie más lo sabrá. Te pido por favor que esto quede entre nosotros.

-Por supuesto -me dice con voz temblorosa.

No lo resisto más y la tomo entre mis brazos, la aprieto contra mi pecho.

-Candice, tengamos calma, ¿sí? Y mientras vuelvo, promete que usarás todas tus fuerzas a hacer el dispensario realidad.

Ella no habla, pero siento como mueve su cabeza diciendo que sí. Le doy un beso en la coronilla y nos quedamos así, abrazados, por largos minutos.

\+ o +

Tan pronto zarpa el barco con destino a Europa, me pongo a deambular por todos sus rincones, intentando con ello no pensar en el puerto que dejo atrás, donde quedó Candice diciéndome adiós hasta perderse de vista.

Me espera un viaje largo, con mucho, demasiado tiempo para pensar. Estaré de vuelta, lo más pronto, en seis semanas. Y eso… si nada se complica.

De tanto leer la carta de Vittorio, en un intento de encontrar alguna otra pista, una mínima esperanza, ya puedo recitarla de memoria. Incluso los rastros de gramática italiana que se colaron cuando Vittorio ha escrito en Inglés.

Aunque la carta habla bastante del niño y de Elena, su madre, la única línea que apunta a mi paternidad es la que recuerda mi promesa de ayuda.

Elena. Parece que comienzo a recordarla por fin. La escena que viene a mi mente es de una joven embarazada, de largos y rubios cabellos. Ella se tambalea llevando una pesada cubeta de leche recién ordeñada y yo corro para ayudarle a llevar la carga. Elena me sonríe con gratitud. Es todo cuanto puedo recordar.

Hay algo más que me intrigua, y es que no leo el más mínimo reproche. Vittorio me escribe con total confianza de que cumpliré con velar por Gelmino. ¿Será que lo he reconocido ya? Por un momento me sobresalta la noción de que pudo haber nacido legítimo, dentro del matrimonio… No, no puede ser que yo haya olvidado tanto así.

Pero ahora, a mitad del cruce atlántico, es otra carta la que me tortura. Candice me entregó un sobre al momento de despedirnos, me hizo jurar que no lo abriría hasta estar en alta mar. Y ha hecho bien, pues de otra forma me habría tirado al agua para nadar de vuelta, igualmente echando por la borda cada una de mis intenciones honorables.

La cuidada caligrafía, sin un solo error, me hace saber que pensó muy bien cada frase antes de escribirla. Eso añade un peso de plomo a sus palabras:

 _"_ _Albert, cariño mío,_

 _En este mundo hay muchas formas de amar y yo siempre tendré una y mil para ti. Aun a la distancia, siempre te he sentido cerca, así que ya nada podrá cambiar eso._

 _Si Gelmino es tu hijo, ten la seguridad de que amaré a ese niño como si fuera mío._

 _Por eso te pido que veas también por su madre, te ruego que te cases con ella. No podría soportar que un niño viva como ilegítimo por mi causa, no conseguiría ser feliz con ese peso sobre mis hombros._

 _No quiero con esto renunciar a nuestras esperanzas, no todavía, sino hasta conocer la verdad; solo quiero que sepas que si así tiene que ser, lo haré sabiendo que es para honrar un vínculo indisoluble entre padre e hijo._

 _A mis ojos, nada hay que se compare con tener la conciencia tranquilla y vivir en paz._

 _Mi corazón va contigo,_

 _Candice._ _"_

Desde que leí su carta, hace algunos días, me he quedado dentro de mi camarote casi todo el tiempo. No tolero la compañía, ni la charla vana que hacen otros pasajeros. Además, he contado con la excusa de que hace mal tiempo.

He salido a cubierta a la media noche. El mar es negro y ruge de forma pavorosa. En esa misma negrura se agita mi alma. No podía dormir, dejando transitar mi mente por las olas más oscuras, pensando en mentir y engañar.

Sería tan fácil dejar a Gelmino en Italia, ver que nada le falte sin que nadie en América sepa sobre él. Puedo decir que ha sido todo un chantaje, una farsa, hacer como que nada ha pasado, y volver a los brazos de Candice.

Hasta hoy he tenido una falsa certeza de mi honradez. Qué sencillo es ser bueno cuando no se arriesga nada. Y qué duro, qué difícil es hacer lo correcto cuando está todo en juego.

\+ o +

-Arldrey, ¿se encuentra bien?

Debo levantar la vista de mi plato para darme cuenta de que se trata de mi vecino de camarote, quien me mira con cara preocupada.

-Sí, Spencer, sí -respondo, esperando sonar coherente, ya que no he conseguido dormir en toda la noche. Quién sabe cuánto llevo sentado a la mesa sin probar bocado.

-Tenía días sin verlo, Arldrey, ya me preguntaba si se habría caído al mar… ¡Hombre, parece que nunca hubiera viajado en barco! Qué cara tan pálida tiene -Spencer se ríe de mí-. ¡Mesero! Retire el plato por favor. Y traiga un _ginger ale_ para el señor, si fuera tan amable.

No tengo ningún mareo, pero como no puedo explicarle a Spencer mi verdadero malestar, lo dejo contarme todos los remedios que conoce, sin protestar. Al fin se aburre de su monólogo y me pregunta:

-¿Qué lo trae a Europa? ¿Negocios o placer?

Como no se trata de ninguna de las dos, me quedo sin saber qué decir por un par de segundos.

-¡No ponga esa cara de espanto, Arldrey! Me hace pensar que se trata de algo misterioso, algo que lo atormenta… ¿un viejo amor, quizá?

-No, no, tal vez uno nuevo -digo en tono de broma para salir del paso.

-¡Un nuevo amor! Qué ocurrente. Pero, claro, es usted mucho más joven que yo. Seguro le quedan muchas conquistas por delante.

Con este hilo de la conversación, Spencer emprende su relato sobre todas las novias que tuvo, y los muchos corazones que rompió cuando estudiaba en Alemania. Su imparable charla me facilita las cosas, porque no necesito participar en absoluto.

Mientras tanto, reflexiono que lo que dije antes sin pensar, al final resultará cierto. Es un nuevo amor el que me trae a Italia, el recién descubierto amor por Gelmino.

Este niño necesita de mí y yo he prometido cuidarlo. ¿Podría Gelmino darme la fuerza que necesito para poner el deber antes que todo lo demás?


	11. Chapter 11

¡Qué tal! Ya tengo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y comenten!

Ahora las cosas son muy distintas, pero hace 100 años, nacer fuera del matrimonio era un asunto muy serio y, tristemente, una pesada carga para los niños en esa situación. Esto quizá pueda explicar la reacción tan seria de Albert y de Candy. No es una reacción muy normal para 2018, sino más apegada a la época de la historia.

\+ o +

Capítulo 11

Pisar tierra firme, es tomar una decisión.

En el probable caso de que Gelmino sea mi hijo, lo reconoceré y lo presentaré a la familia como mi primogénito.

En cuanto a lo que Candice me pide, casarme con Elena, no lo haré. Sé que a todos nos haría muy desdichados. Si antes amé a Elena o sólo nos unió el hambre del instinto, no tengo forma de saberlo. En cualquier caso, ya no soy el mismo hombre que partió de Italia.

Sé muy bien que mientras la madre de Gelmino viva, Candice no consentirá casarse conmigo. Puedo sobrellevar el no desposar a Candice, pero, casarme con alguien más, no puedo imaginarlo siquiera; el carácter no me alcanza para tanto. No cuando amo así, desesperadamente.

Ya que seré incapaz de darle a Gelmino todo lo que se merece, tendré que aprender a vivir con un poco de vergüenza y lo más que se pueda de dignidad.

Tras el desembarco en Francia, haré el resto del viaje en tren hasta Italia. Aunque sólo he viajado dos semanas, me parece que tanto pensar y pensar añadió un año entero a mi edad.

A diferencia de lo que sucedía en el barco, en el tren los pasajeros cambian constantemente, así que no hablo con nadie, apenas con los oficiales del tren y sólo para lo indispensable.

La última parada del tren es en Florencia, donde me detengo unas horas para averiguar cómo llegar a Brucianeci. Después de tanto movimiento del barco y el tren, siento que el piso se mueve al andar por la estación. Almuerzo fuerte, pues no sé cuántas horas pasaré sin comer, ni qué escena me espera en mi destino.

He conseguido que me lleven hasta Brucianesi, a través del río Arno, en un pequeño bote, más como una góndola grande. Llegaré poco antes de la puesta de sol.

Mientras espero la hora de salir, paseo por las calles cercanas al embarcadero y entro en la única tienda de regalos que sigue abierta. Lo que antes era una animada calle comercial, ahora está ensombrecida por la guerra. Compro un broche esmaltado para Candice, un pañuelo de seda para la tía Elroy y un pequeño arlequín de trapo para Gelmino.

Miro el arlequín unos momentos antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, con más preguntas ahora que cuando salí de casa.

Debe haber una explicación a todo este asunto, que no logro dilucidar. Si yo sabía de Gelmino antes de partir -como me hace creer la visión de Elena encinta- no entiendo como pude apartarme de su lado. Por más que le doy vueltas, no me creo capaz de dejar en el desamparo a una mujer; mucho menos, a una criatura.

Poco menos de tres horas después de embarcar, llego a Brucianesi. Tan pronto me adentro por sus callejuelas, el olor de antigua piedra húmeda me resulta conocido.

Ya que la Posada Gabetto es la única en el pueblo, la encuentro fácilmente. Basta tocar la puerta, para que enseguida aparezca Vittorio, que se queda boquiabierto al verme.

-¡Signore Alberto!¡Qué sorpresa!

Vittorio me hace pasar al poco iluminado comedor de la posada. Como la luz eléctrica sólo ha llegado a las casas más prósperas, la posada aún depende de los quinqués de aceite.

-He venido por la carta que me envió, vine a ver a Gelmino -digo a Vittorio cuando el revuelo de mi llegada se calma.

Elena está muy sorprendida de verme. Dice "buenas noches" en italiano, desde la puerta de la cocina, sin acercarse. Se halla a unos pasos de distancia y aún con la poca luz, puedo ver que está en los huesos, con el bonito rostro cruzado por sendas ojeras. El cabello brillante de antes está deslucido. Quién sabe qué penurias ha soportado para tener esta transformación. Ni me da tiempo a pensar con detenimiento en ello, cuando la voz de Vittorio me devuelve al presente.

-Anda a buscar a Gelmino -dice a Elena-. El signore Alberto ha venido a verlo ¡Desde América!

Elena, obediente, cruza el comedor con dirección a las habitaciones familiares.

El niño estará dormido a esta hora, así que intento detenerlos para que esperen hasta mañana, pero Vittorio insiste, así que no me queda más que sentarme hasta que Elena vuelva con Gelmino.

Vittorio está muy contento y me habla de gente que no recuerdo del todo, pero yo estoy más pendiente de los ruidos que llegan por el pasillo: los pasos de Elena, el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse y cómo Elena despierta con palabras cariñosas a su hijo. Cuando les oigo acercarse, estoy hecho un manojo de nervios.

Detrás de la falda de Elena, se asoma una cabecita rubia, de un niño de un año y medio, que se talla los ojitos por el sueño. Elena le acaricia la cabeza y Gelmino suelta la falda de su madre; me mira con sus luminosos ojos verdes.

La cara de Gelmino es redonda, dulce, de mejillas rosadas; se ve muy sano. Se nota que Elena y Vittorio lo procuran tanto como les es posible.

Me acerco pausadamente a Gelmino, hinco una de mis rodillas en el piso, para quedar más cerca de él. De mi bolsillo saco el arlequín que le he traído y lo extiendo frente a él.

Gelmino mira el muñeco, luego a mí. Duda unos momentos antes de pescar con ambas manos el arlequín. Gelmino me sonríe y luego vuelve a refugiarse en la falda de su madre.

-Será mejor que vuelva a dormir -le digo a Elena, luego hablo a Gelmino-, te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando me quedo a solas con Vittorio, él me ofrece un trozo de queso añejo y pan. Yo, que no sé por dónde comenzar con lo que vengo a tratar, me siento a la mesa a cenar con Vittorio.

En un momento de calma, el primero que encuentro oportuno, le digo a Vittorio:

-Hace tiempo sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria por un tiempo. Creí que había vuelto del todo, pero yo no tenía ningún recuerdo de esta posada, de los meses que pasé aquí… ni de Gelmino. Su carta fue una gran sorpresa para mí.

-¿Perdió la memoria? Vaya… ahora entiendo por qué no supimos más de usted -Vittorio se queda pensativo un momento-. Alberto, usted dejó dinero para Gelmino, bastante dinero. Y prometió que enviaría más muy pronto. Yo… no quería escribirle para pedírselo, pero… las cosas van muy mal.

-Ha hecho bien en escribirme, Vittorio.

-¿Cómo fue el accidente?

-Bueno, no fue un accidente, fue por una bomba que estalló en el tren donde viajaba, cerca de Milán.

-¡Sí, sí, recuerdo la noticia de la explosión! ¡¿Usted iba en ese tren?! Y ahora, ¿está bien?

-Sí, Vittorio. Pero hay cosas que no consigo recordar -me aclaro la garganta antes de seguir-. Hay algo que usted escribió en esa carta que… no esperaba.

Desdoblo la carta que llevo conmigo y la pongo sobre la mesa, delante de Vittorio. Señalo la frase que me ha robado la paz desde hace semanas.

-¿Es esto cierto? -pregunto.

Vittorio, después de leer la frase, asiente enfáticamente con la cabeza. Me toma unos instantes para que mi ansiedad comience a convertirse en resignación. Aún así, debo averiguar lo más posible, por eso digo a Vittorio:

-Y… ¿tiene alguna manera de probarlo?

Vittorio me hace una seña afirmativa. Rebusca en varios cajones hasta encontrar una caja metálica. Cuando la abre, veo fotos y papeles desordenados. Vittorio mueve las fotos de un lado para otro mientras mi expectación crece. Al fin, encuentra lo que estaba buscando.

-Mire signiore Alberto -dice, al tiempo que pone en mis manos un papel.

Descubro que se trata de una fe de bautismo. Claramente dice los nombres de la madre, del padre, y yo… yo soy el padrino de Gelmino.

-Gelmino… ¿es mi ahijado?

-Sí, sí. Su hijo de la iglesia, su hijo ante Dios -contesta él señalando hacia el cielo.

Siento que el alma me vuelve al cuerpo, respiro hondo y dejo caer mi espalda pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Empiezo a entender lo que ha pasado. La voz inglesa para ahijado lleva las palabras Dios e hijo, que Vittorio ha separado en una frase mal compuesta. Hubiera preferido que Vittorio me escribiera en italiano, y no ser víctima de una pobre traducción al inglés.

Mi evidente alivio pone a Vittorio en guardia. En un tono áspero, me cuestiona:

-¿Qué pensaba, Alberto? ¡Usted creyó que Gelmino era su hijo! -me prende por las solapas del abrigo y me sacude pidiendo explicación- ¡Dígame la verdad! ¿Ha faltado al honor de mi hija?

Me pongo de pie en un solo movimiento, me libro fácilmente de las manos de Vittorio, y le pido:

-Cálmese, por favor, Vittorio. Escúcheme. Hasta que recibí su carta, nada me hacía sospechar que podría haber engendrado un hijo. Pero, le repito, debido al estallido del tren, he perdido varias semanas de mi vida y no sé si alguna vez voy a recuperarlas. ¡Y la carta decía que Gelmino era mi hijo!

Vittorio pasa del enojo a la vergüenza al entender mi confusión. Se disculpa una y otra vez, totalmente atribulado.

En cambio yo, me siento ligero, lleno de contento. No sólo me ha vuelto la confianza en un futuro feliz, sino que he recuperado mi lazo con Gelmino, y podré velar por él como había prometido.

Pasada la conmoción, Vittorio llena los huecos de mi memoria y me cuenta lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

El esposo de Elena, Enrico, fue llamado al frente de batalla a pocos meses de su boda, cuando Elena ya esperaba a Gelmino. Yo llegué a la posada tiempo después, por eso no lo conocí. Enrico fue malherido en la guerra y se encuentra convaleciente en un hospital de Turín, lo que dificulta mucho visitarlo.

Cuando ofrecí apadrinar a Gelmino, la situación en Italia era difícil, pero nada en comparación con lo que habría de venir. La escasez y el racionamiento lo encarecieron todo, al punto que es casi imposible conseguir azúcar. La posada apenas funciona como tal, así que subsisten gracias a que Elena se empleó como lavandera en la casa parroquial, mientras que Vittorio se ocupa del pequeño huerto, una vaca y algunas gallinas.

Al ver a Gelmino, bien alimentado y fuerte, no me queda duda de que el dinero que dejé para él ha sido bien usado. Mi visita a Italia me ha devuelto la paz, pero también será de provecho para mi ahijado y su familia.

Después de nuestra larga charla, Vittorio me conduce a una de las habitaciones para descansar.

Al día siguiente, me despierta el brillo de la mañana, ya pasan de las diez. Mi intención era levantarme temprano, pero esta es la primera noche en mucho tiempo que logro descansar. Además, pasé un buen rato escribiendo una carta para Candice, contándole todo lo sucedido anoche.

Tan pronto me aseo y me visto, voy a la oficina de correos. Mi carta llegará casi al mismo tiempo que yo, pero la envío de todos modos. La fortuna me sonríe pues en la oficina postal también hay un telégrafo, así que podré avisar a Archie de inmediato cómo se ha resuelto todo.

Sólo que antes envío un telegrama destinado a Candice, todo se resume a un par de frases:

 _"_ _Soy libre. Sigo siendo tuyo."_


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Hola, hola! Ya les decía que no veía la hora de contarles toda la verdad sobre Gelmino. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por darle fav y follow a mi historia._

 _Ahora que sabemos que Albert sigue tan honorable como siempre y que no había dejado olvidado ningún hijo (ni se estaba haciendo tarugo jejeje), vamos a descubrir lo que pasa a su vuelta a América.  
Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, tengo algo preparado para un personaje en particular… ya me dirán qué les parece.  
Por favor sigan comentando. Sus palabras alimentan mi creatividad._

 _\+ o + o +_

 _Capítulo 12_

Qué distinto parece el mar en el viaje de vuelta. Aún cuando se agita por un viento fuerte, el oleaje me habla de ímpetu y de vida.

Desde el día en que lo recibí, llevo en el bolsillo interior de mi abrigo el telegrama de Candice, en que dice que me ama y que me espera en casa, con el corazón pleno de alegría.

Al desembarcar sólo pienso en tomar el primer tren a Chicago. Me detengo en el muelle, buscando con la mirada algún teléfono público para llamar a la oficina en Chicago. El sol me deslumbra y me llevo una mano a la frente para proteger mis ojos de la intensa luz. Entonces descubro una silueta femenina que corre hacia mí, dando voces, ¡es Candice!

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! -me llama, y la gente se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Yo dejo caer mi maleta y la recibo en mis brazos, con tal efusión que la levanto del suelo. Cuando vuelve a estar de pie, nos besamos sin importarnos quién nos mire. Sólo quien ha vivido el temor de una separación definitiva, podría entender el júbilo que nos embarga.

-Candice, has venido hasta el puerto…

-No podía esperar hasta que volvieras a Chicago para verte.

El viaje a Chicago nos da mucho tiempo para hablar y puedo contarle los detalles de mi paso por Italia y las previsiones que he tomado para Gelmino.

Vittorio tendrá que ir de tanto en tanto hasta Florencia para cobrar los giros postales que enviaré con regularidad.

Por ahora, he logrado dejar bien aprovisionada a la familia. Nos tomó una semana entera de buscar en Brucianesi y los poblados vecinos para conseguir suficientes víveres, ropa y combustible para el invierno, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena.

También hicimos un breve viaje a Turín, y así Elena y Gelmino pudieron reunirse con Enrico. Me he quedado más tranquilo al saber que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Gelmino viva de nuevo con su padre.

De mi maleta saco una foto que me hice con Gelmino, y se la muestro a Candice.

-¡Qué precioso niño! -dice ella.

-Y es tan cariñoso… Encargué dos copias del retrato. La otra se la ha quedado Vittorio para que Gelmino pueda recordarme hasta que volvamos a vernos.

-Me alegra tanto que puedas ayudar a tu ahijado…

Ninguno de los dos lo decimos, pero es claro que el hecho de que Gelmino sea sólo mi ahijado ha resuelto un dilema que nosotros no supimos afrontar. Tras pensarlo unos momentos, le digo:

-Aunque habría dado a Gelmino el nombre Arldrey, y todos los derechos de primogénito, no habría sido capaz de casarme con Elena; quiero que lo sepas. Eso habría sido una mentira, y vivir en falsedad trae más desgracias que encarar la verdad, por terrible que esta sea.

-Lo dices por mi carta -me dice Candice, bajando la mirada.

-Sí.

Candice suspira. Escribir aquellas palabras fue muy arduo para ella y ahora quiere explicarse.

-Albert, yo sé lo que es vivir en orfandad. No sé si mis padres murieron o quizá yo misma soy una hija natural. Eso no disminuye en nada mi dignidad. Pero… desgraciadamente, hay gente, mucha gente, que no lo ve así… y puede ser muy cruel. Yo no podría soportar un destino así para un hijo tuyo. Cuando te dije que lo amaría como si fuera mío, lo dije sinceramente.

-Sé que tu intención era ayudarme. Pero tu carta hizo que mi viaje fuera más solitario todavía.

-¡Oh, Albert…!

Los ojos de Candice se rasan de lágrimas cuando comprende que me ha herido. No es mi intención hacerla doler, pero debe saber que la ayuda que necesito de ella en momentos de dificultad es para permanecer unidos, no para separarnos.

Paso mi pulgar por su mejilla para secar sus lágrimas.

-Además, no soy la clase de hombre que te dejaría sola con la carga de decidir por el futuro de los dos.

Candice se queda desconcertada al escucharme; me da la impresión de que una pieza faltante en el rompecabezas termina de encajar. No puedo saber lo que está pensando, sólo intuyo que algo dentro de ella ha cambiado para siempre.

Beso una de sus manos, antes de decirle:

-Candice, cuando llegue un vendaval, aférrate a mi mano con más fuerza.

\+ o +

Llego junto con Candice a la Catedral de St. James, donde se celebrará la boda de Eliza y Reggie. Es temprano y hay poca gente todavía.

Justo detrás de nosotros llegan Annie y Archie, que se sientan al lado nuestro. Annie está radiante de felicidad. Y, debo decirlo, Archie también. Han vuelto muy pronto de su viaje de novios a las Cataratas del Niágara, debido a la boda de Eliza.

-Dos semanas, tan solo dos semanas y tuvimos que volver -se queja Archie en voz baja-. Y todo por la ocurrencia de Eliza. ¿No podía esperar un poco?

Annie da palmaditas en el brazo de Archie y le dice:

-No volvimos por Eliza, sino por respeto a la familia Arldrey.

-Ya… pues nosotros también somos Arldrey y no veo que tuviera gran consideración por eso -vuelve a refunfuñar Archie.

-Vamos, Archie, mejor cuéntanos del viaje -pide Candice.

Annie, a la par de lo que dice Candice, tironea cariñosamente la manga de Archie, animándolo a cambiar de humor. Archie no tiene más remedio que sonreír.

-Tienen razón… Navegar por el Niágara en el Maid of the Mist es mejor de lo que podía imaginar -dice él.

-Es precioso ver el arco iris en medio de la bruma de las cascadas -cuenta Annie-. Aunque acabé empapada, ¡me moría de frío!

-Por más que intenté convencerla de tomar el teleférico, no hubo manera -dice Archie, riendo.

Annie se lleva ambas manos a las mejillas y confiesa:

-Tiene tan poco tiempo funcionando que no quise arriesgarme a que fallara. De solo pensar que podría quedarme suspendida sobre aquel enorme río me pongo a temblar.

-¡Yo no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo! -dice Candice.

-Pues es un lugar espectacular para pasar la luna de miel…

Archie se detiene a media frase, al parecer iba a recomendarnos ir allí también, pero recuerda que Candice y yo aún no estamos comprometidos.

Annie, que también se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, intenta retomar la frase donde Archie la ha dejado:

-Nosotros… nosotros lo hemos pasado maravillosamente.

Este incómodo momento, que los cuatro decidimos pasar por alto, me recuerda qué tan extraño es que mi sobrino, algunos años menor, sea un hombre casado antes que yo. Lo más irónico, es que no se debe a que su voluntad haya sido más fuerte que la mía, sino a que las circunstancias no han estado en mi favor. Pero la espera terminará pronto.

Los trabajos para abrir el dispensario van muy avanzados, en pocas semanas estará todo listo para la inauguración y ya nada aplazará mi compromiso con Candice. Sé que ella también lo ansía, porque no cesa de repetir que sueña con el día en que el dispensario abra al público, y sonríe y se ruboriza al decirlo.

Entretenidos como estamos con nuestra charla, solo notamos que se está haciendo tarde porque la tía Elroy, sentada en la banca de enfrente, se gira para preguntarnos:

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por qué tardan tanto en llegar los novios? Al menos el muchacho, Reginald, debería estar listo para entrar.

-No lo sé, tía -contesta Archie-. ¿Quiere que vaya a preguntar?

-Esperemos, esperemos -dice ella, haciendo un ademán de que sigamos en nuestro lugar.

Al cabo de un rato, la expectación generada por la demora se deja sentir en toda la iglesia, que a esta hora ya se ha llenado de gente. Así que la tía Elroy, esta vez intranquila, nos pide ocuparnos del asunto.

-Iré yo, tía -ofrezco, y me levanto sigilosamente del asiento para salir de la catedral.

Una vez afuera, esperaba ver a los novios preparándose para entrar, pero no hay rastro de ellos. Pienso en telefonear a casa de los Leegan y los Carter para saber el por qué del retraso; entonces noto que a media calle de la iglesia, se encuentra estacionado el auto en el que viaja Eliza y camino en esa dirección. La novia ya ha llegado, pero sigue sin haber señales de Reggie.

Todavía estoy algo lejos, pero puedo ver claramente cómo Eliza arremete con el ramo de novia sobre la cabeza de Nick Holstein, el mejor amigo de Reggie. No puede ser nada bueno. Apresuro el paso para saber qué está pasando.

-¡Dile que venga a dar la cara! -aúlla Eliza, fuera de sí- ¡Cobarde! ¡Poco hombre!

-¡Yo me largo de aquí! -responde Nick, con la cabeza bañada en restos florales. Me lanza una mirada desconcertada y se marcha sin más explicación.

Cuando me ve, Eliza se deja caer de rodillas al piso, llorando, desesperada.

-Eliza, tranquilízate -le digo al tiempo que la ayudo a levantarse.

Ella hunde su cara en mi pecho, sin dejar de vociferar:

-¡¿Cómo puede hacerme esto a mí?! ¡A mí!

Reggie ha dejado a Eliza plantada en el altar y ha sido Nick quien ha venido a darle la noticia.

Tras algunos minutos, logro calmar a Eliza lo suficiente para que entre en el coche y le pido al chofer que la lleve de vuelta a su casa. Miro el auto alejarse y luego el ramo de novia que ha quedado hecho trizas sobre la acera. No tengo más remedio que volver a la iglesia a terminar con este asunto.

Intento entrar con discreción y cruzo por uno de los corredores laterales hacia el altar, pero cientos de cabezas se giran para mirarme y siguen cada uno de mis pasos con curiosidad. Estoy a punto de detenerme a decírselo primero a los padres de Eliza, pero luego pienso que eso sólo hará la situación más dramática. Noto que Candice, Annie y Archie me miran intentando adivinar qué sucede, pero lo sabrán al mismo tiempo que todos los demás.

Me quedo a media escalinata del altar y digo de forma que todos puedan oírme:

-Debo informarles que esta boda no se realizará.

Alcanzo a escuchar cómo la Sra. Leegan ahoga un grito de horror, pero enseguida es opacado por el murmullo de incredulidad que se levanta por todo el recinto.

Antes de que a alguien se le ocurra pedirme explicaciones, me acerco a Neil y le digo que su hermana está en camino a casa y me apresuro a salir por la puerta lateral. Candice, Archie y Annie reaccionan con rapidez y me dan alcance. Andando sin detenernos en busca de los autos, les cuento lo que acaba de pasar.

No hay tiempo que perder, si no queremos quedar atrapados entre condolencias y preguntas insidiosas de los invitados a la boda, así que pido al chofer que lleve a Candice y Annie de vuelta a Lakewood y me hago acompañar por Archie en el otro auto para ir a casa de los Leegan. Lo último que tengo ganas de hacer es ir allí, pero es mi deber como cabeza de familia.

Archie sube al asiento del copiloto, mientras yo ajusto los espejos antes de arrancar. Estoy a punto de dar marcha al auto cuando me cae como un relámpago el peso de ser el patriarca de los Arldrey.

-No puede ser… ¡Maldita la hora! -digo al dar un golpe seco sobre el volante.

Estoy tan contrariado que se me agita la respiración.

-¿Qué te pasa, Albert? -dice Archie, lleno de confusión.

-¿No te das cuenta, Archie? Con lo que acaba de sucederle a Eliza, la familia no podrá anunciar ninguna otra boda en meses…


	13. Chapter 13

_He tardado en actualizar porque tuve unos días muy complicados de tiempo, pero ya tengo aquí el nuevo capítulo.  
En los reviews seguro que les comenté que di de alta la playlist en youtube, pero por si no lo vieron y alguien quiere escucharla, busquen "Tu silueta a contraluz" o las playlists en mi canal Airam Two Moons.  
En fin… debo decirles que escribir este capítulo me costó bastante, ya verán por qué… ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

\+ o + o +

Es viernes por la tarde y espero con ansia que llegue Candice desde el Hogar de Pony. La puerta de mi estudio se abre de golpe, pero no se trata de ella, sino de Archie. Ni se molesta en saludarme y se recuesta con desparpajo sobre el sofá.

-Un minuto de paz, necesito un minuto de paz -dice al cruzar las manos por detrás de la cabeza-. Hay un límite para lo que puedo escuchar sobre previsiones del hogar… La tía Elroy le da cátedra a Annie sobre cada pieza de porcelana que hay en Lakewood y yo no tengo tanta paciencia como ella.

Sonrío, niego con la cabeza y vuelvo al periódico que estoy leyendo. Archie guarda silencio y se me queda mirando.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Albert?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estás leyendo el periódico, pero no paras de sonreír. Si hay alguna novedad, me lo contarás, ¿verdad?

Miro a Archie de soslayo y digo:

-Tal vez haya algo… Mira dentro del cajón.

Archie viene hacia mi escritorio, saca del cajón un pequeño estuche de joyería y suelta una risotada de júbilo.

-¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

-Ábrelo y así lo averiguas.

Archie hace como le pido y entonces mira con asombro el anillo de compromiso que elegí para Candice. Examina con curiosidad el brillante bordeado de esmeraldas contra la luz de la ventana.

-Sí que es bonito, ¡eh!

-Fui a recogerlo esta misma mañana. Lo mandé hacer hace tiempo, antes… antes de mi viaje a Italia.

-¿Hace tanto que piensas pedírselo?

-Incluso antes de recuperar la memoria…

Archie levanta una ceja al escucharme. Me devuelve el anillo y me pregunta:

-¿Se lo darás este fin de semana?

Doy un resoplido por toda respuesta, mientras voy hacia la caja fuerte y para poner el anillo bajo resguardo.

-No lo comprendo, Albert. ¿Qué te detiene? -escucho que dice Archie a mis espaldas.

Camino hacia el ventanal, miro hacia afuera y me encojo de hombros antes de contestar.

-Candice y yo tenemos un cierto acuerdo… Quedamos en hablar de planes más serios cuando se inaugure el dispensario. Y aún entonces… no es tan sencillo -digo al tiempo que me giro para mirar de nuevo a Archie.

-No me digas que te detendrás por todo el asunto de Eliza -me dice él, incrédulo-. Sigo sin entender por qué le das tanta importancia.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Sería una vergonzosa afrenta para los Leegan si alguien en la familia hiciera un anuncio feliz demasiado pronto. No se diga el revuelo que causaría la noticia de mi boda.

Han pasado dos semanas desde la fallida boda de Eliza. Cualquier esperanza de una reconciliación entre ella y Reggie se ha esfumado por completo.

-Es verdad que el plantón de Eliza sigue siendo el chismorreo predilecto de todo Chicago -dice Archie, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Y a ti ni te preocupa, ¡como tú ya te has casado! En cambio, yo… Si tan solo hubiera anunciado mi compromiso con Candice antes de este escándalo, no me encontraría en esta situación.

Este comentario logra que Archie se ponga serio y se queda pensativo por un rato, hasta que me dice:

-¿Sabes, Albert? Estoy pensando que… la mejor forma de combatir un rumor, es con otro rumor, y podemos usarlo a tu favor.

Con esto Archie logra toda mi atención. Me dice que puedo pedirle matrimonio a Candice según lo planeado y mantener nuestro compromiso en privado, es decir, que solo la familia lo sepa. Con eso bastará para que se haga de conocimiento público en pocos días.

Esta vez, mi sobrino me ha dejado muy sorprendido, pues su plan es impecable. La etiqueta impide que haga el anuncio de mi boda, pero nada me detiene para comprometerme en privado. Eso permitirá iniciar los preparativos de la boda enseguida y dará suficiente tiempo a que la gente se haga a la idea. Para cuando venga el anuncio oficial, nadie se sorprenderá al saberlo.

-Archie, yo he sido tu padrino de bodas y ahora tendrás que devolverme el favor -digo con una sonrisa que será difícil de borrar.

-¡Será un honor! -me contesta él, palmeando con fuerza mi espalda.

Nuestro ánimo festivo se ve interrumpido cuando alguien toca a la puerta, pero, nuevamente, no se trata de Candice, sino de George.

-Vengo de la supervisar las reparaciones del dispensario, tal como pidió -dice George, luego de saludarnos.

-Espero buenas noticias -le digo.

-Me temo que… habrá un retraso.

Archie, al escuchar la respuesta de George, se acerca y pregunta con tono incrédulo:

-¡¿Ahora qué?!

George, que desconoce lo que hemos hablado antes de su llegada, se sobresalta un poco por la reacción de Archie. Se recompone y contesta:

-El techo… Es el techo. Cuando reponían las tejas rotas se han dado cuenta de que la viga principal está totalmente podrida. Será necesario reemplazar la estructura del techo por completo, de otra forma…

Archie se gira para mirarme. Sin que lo diga, sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo, que la situación es ya ridícula.

-¿Crees que esté listo para el bautizo de mi primer hijo? -pregunta Archie, dejando escapar una risita.

George no sabe qué contestar. Apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de George y le digo:

-No me importa cuánta gente más deban contratar, ni de dónde haya que traer la madera, pero ese dispensario debe quedar listo para la fecha prevista.

-No lo tome a mal, George -interviene Archie-, pero de eso depende la salud mental del patriarca. Ahora mismo, su vigor físico está por desbordarse, si debe esperar mucho más ¡el pobre hombre va a estallar! -termina Archie con una risotada y se tira en el sofá, con un incontenible ataque de risa.

Aunque soy el blanco de sus burlas, me contagia enseguida de sus risotadas, al punto que debo apoyar mis manos en las rodillas, desternillándome.

El pobre George no entiende nada de lo que está pasando y espera con paciencia a que recuperemos la compostura para retirarse.

Antes de salir por la puerta, me asegura:

-Me encargaré personalmente de que la fecha se cumpla.

Cuando George se ha ido, le digo a Archie que su plan me resulta de gran ayuda. No solo se resolverá mi situación favorablemente, sino que la novedad hará que la gente tenga otra cosa de qué hablar, que no sea de Eliza y Reggie. Eso quizá traiga algo de alivio para la pobre Eliza, que está inconsolable.

-¿La pobre Eliza? ¡Ay, Albert! Tienes demasiada compasión por esa arpía.

-Vamos, Archie, no la llames así… Eliza es tu prima…

-¡Claro! Es que tú no lo sabes -dice él, dando un palmetazo sobre el escritorio-. Candy seguro que nunca te lo ha contado.

-¿De qué hablas, Archie?

-Ya te vas a enterar quién es Eliza Leegan en realidad -me dice Archie, que abre la caja de tabaco y enciende un cigarrillo antes de empezar con su relato-. No creo que estés preparado para lo que vas a escuchar…

Sólo ahora que Archie me lo cuenta con lujo de detalle, me entero de todas las fechorías que Eliza le ha hecho a Candice desde que eran unas niñas. Él lo sabe de primera mano y también por lo que Annie le ha dicho. Yo sabía muy, muy poco.

Si antes tenía poca paciencia para la tontería de Eliza, ahora soy incapaz de tolerarla. No imagino como podré volver a mirarla sin evidenciar mi desaprobación. Si de mí dependiera, no quisiera verla jamás.

Cuando Archie se marcha, me quedo un rato solo con mis pensamientos.

Esta es la primera vez que siento ganas de faltar al honor de los Arldrey y desentenderme de los Leegan para siempre. Y pensar que estaba dispuesto a posponer mi compromiso por solidaridad con Eliza. Si bien debo ser cabeza de familia, también soy hombre, y me cuesta creer que hayan herido así al amor de mi vida.

Se me ha pasado el tiempo sin darme cuenta. Pasan de las seis y Candice suele llegar mucho antes.

He decidido ir a buscarla. Llevaré mi caballo para llegar más pronto.

Pensaba que la encontraría por el camino, pero llego hasta el Hogar de Pony sin haberla visto.

La Señorita Pony me recibe amablemente, pero con semblante serio. Me hace pasar hasta la habitación de Candice, algo bastante inusual.

Candice está sentada en un silloncito junto a la ventana. Enseguida me doy cuenta de que ha estado llorando.

-Cariño mío, ¿qué ha pasado? -pregunto, consternado.

Candice intenta hablar, pero está conmocionada y sólo balbucea entre sollozos:

-Ella… ella…

Incapaz de decir más, me entrega una carta que tiene entre las manos.

Es un pequeño sobre blanco, de papel muy fino, enviado por Terruce Grandchester. No quiero ni abrirlo y me toma bastante valor revisar su contenido.

Desdoblo la carta y se me hela la sangre cuando leo la participación de los funerales de Susana Marlow Grandchester.


	14. Chapter 14

_De nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios, sus follows y favs. Es muy bonito saber que siguen con atención esta historia._

 _Nota importante: para ser fiel a la época de la historia, en este capítulo hago referencia a prácticas médicas de principios del siglo XX que ya han quedado totalmente superadas y no deben usarse ahora._

 _Ya me imagino que este capítulo causará algún revuelo… como les decía en las reviews, Candy tiene asuntos del pasado sin resolver. No puedo decir mucho más para no spoilear, ya llegará el momento de explicar a dónde voy con todo esto. Quedan pocos capítulos de este fanfic y espero que lo sigan disfrutando como hasta ahora._

 _¡Por favor comenten!_

\+ o + o +

Capítulo 14

Cuando Candice recobra el dominio de sí, hablamos largamente sobre qué hacer y decidimos visitar a Terry en Nueva York. Aunque cuando lleguemos ya se habrá efectuado la sepultura de Susana, ambos deseamos presentar nuestros respetos a los deudos personalmente.

El viaje en tren a Nueva York es largo y con poca conversación. Candice intenta leer un libro, pero noto que con frecuencia vuelve sobre las páginas leídas porque pierde el hilo de la historia.

Durante la cena, en el vagón comedor, Candice se anima a contarme algo que yo no sabía.

-Terry y Susana tuvieron una hija hace muy poco, ni dos meses tendrá.

-No tenía idea.

-Lo supe por Susana. Ella me escribió y en esa carta me decía que nunca olvidaría que yo había evitado que… que… se quitara la vida y que eso le había permitido conocer la felicidad de ser madre -al final de esta frase, se le quiebra la voz y comienza a llorar- ¡Albert, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa pequeña!

Tomo a Candice en mis brazos y acaricio su cabello, mientras ella se calma.

-¿Estás mejor? -le pregunto después de un rato.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y dice:

-Sé que la niña tiene a su padre, pero aún así… tan pequeñita y su madre ya no está. ¿Sabes? La han llamado Juliet, por la obra de teatro en la que Terry y Susana se conocieron.

Después de decir esto, Candice termina su cena en silencio.

Candice no lo dice, pero debe ser sobrecogedor pensar que se separó de Terry para que él se casara con Susana y ahora ella ha muerto.

Acompaño a Candice hasta la puerta de su privado y luego voy hacia el mío para pasar la noche.

Hace ya un rato que me he puesto la ropa de dormir, pero sigo de pie frente a la ventana, mirando al descampado bajo la luz de la luna, sin pensar en nada realmente, escuchando el trajín monótono y constante del tren al avanzar. En fin, será mejor intentar dormir.

Por la mañana, luego de descender del tren, desayunamos cerca de la estación. Candice tiene mucho mejor semblante que ayer y me dice que ahora lo que importa es presentar nuestras condolencias con la mayor serenidad posible.

Un coche de alquiler nos lleva hasta el edificio donde vive Terry. El amplio apartamento de los Grandchester se encuentra en la planta baja, supongo que fue elegido así para conveniencia de Susana.

La señora Brown, el ama de llaves, es quien abre la puerta. Como Candice y yo vestimos de luto, se da cuenta de que conocemos a la familia y nos hace pasar al salón recibidor, nos pregunta nuestros nombres y va en busca de Terry.

Terry escucha nuestro pésame con gratitud, y nos invita a tomar asiento. Parece muy calmado para la situación. Al principio esto me resulta extraño, pero luego me doy cuenta de que en realidad se halla conmocionado y no del todo presente.

Cuando se ha agotado la conversación de cortesía, Terry habla de la muerte de Susana. Nos cuenta que, tras dar a luz, Susana quedó muy debilitada y ya nunca se recuperó.

-Y Juliet, ¿cómo está Juliet? -pregunta Candice.

-¿Tú sabías de Juliet? -pregunta Terry.

-Sí. Susana me lo contó en una carta. Hablaba con gran entusiasmo de tener a Juliet en brazos. Me dijo que era muy feliz…

Terry da un hondo suspiro al escucharlo y luego dice:

-Mi pequeña Juliet echa en falta a su madre. No para de llorar; apenas duerme y yo no sé cómo consolarla.

Aunque el dolor es evidente en las palabras de Terry, él sigue sin mostrar la más mínima expresión.

La Sra. Brown llega desde las habitaciones y se queda de pie a la entrada del salón, esperando a que Terry note su presencia.

-Dígame, Sra. Brown, ¿qué sucede? -pregunta él.

-Es que… bueno…

-Puede hablar con franqueza, Sra. Brown, está frente a personas de toda mi confianza.

-Sr. Grandchester, mi sobrina dice que la pequeña Juliet sigue sin comer. Ya es el segundo día en que apenas prueba bocado, estoy algo preocupada -aunque dice estar "algo" preocupada, la cara de la Sra. Brown revela que se encuentra muy angustiada-. Seguimos buscando una nodriza, pero todavía no la conseguimos.

Candice se pone de pie, va hacia la señora Brown y le pregunta:

-¿Con qué la han alimentado en estos días?

-Pues… con leche de vaca y… cocción de avena, pero no acepta ninguna de las dos -responde el ama de llaves.

-¿Han probado el método de los porcentajes?

-No, señorita White, jamás había oído hablar de eso.

-Usaremos leche y agua hervida y algunas cosas más. Le daré una lista y lo que no haya en casa, hágame favor de ir a comprarlo.

La Sra. Brown mira brevemente a Terry, quien da su aprobación con un movimiento de la cabeza. A partir de ese momento, la Sra. Brown hará todo lo que Candice pida.

Candice y la Sra. Brown van hacia la habitación de la niña sin perder tiempo. Al poco rato, la Sra. Brown sale a conseguir lo que hace falta y Candice viene también para decir a Terry:

-Por ahora Juliet está bien, no muestra signos de deshidratación. Pero si no conseguimos que acepte el alimento, habrá que llamar al doctor sin tardanza.

Terry mira a Candice totalmente asombrado. Aunque sabía que ejercía como enfermera, nunca la había visto en activo y sospecho que no imaginaba que fuera tan competente.

-Se hará como tú digas -contesta Terry.

Candice solo asiente con la cabeza, como si tratara con un familiar de su paciente y no con Terry. Luego vuelve a la habitación de Juliet.

En tanto la Sra. Brown vuelve con los encargos y prepara el alimento de Juliet según las instrucciones de Candice, Terry me pide que le cuente sobre mi nueva vida como William Arldrey.

-Por favor, Albert, me hará bien pensar en otra cosa que no sea… esto -dice mientras abre las palmas, señalando la casa oscura y vacía.

Hago mi mayor esfuerzo por distraerlo con mi charla. Le hablo de todo lo que me agrada y lo que me disgusta de ser cabeza de familia. Le cuento sobre la boda de Archie y Annie… en un momento, incluso me descubro chismorreando sobre Eliza.

Al cabo de una hora, la Sra. Brown vuelve al salón y dice:

-La pequeña Juliet aceptó un poco de alimento, pero no lo suficiente. La señorita White me ha pedido que vaya en busca del doctor.

-¡Por supuesto! Vaya de inmediato -dice él. Se pone de pie de un salto y se apresura hacia la habitación de Juliet.

Yo, que también me había puesto de pie, me quedo en medio del salón sin saber qué hacer.

Deambulo por el salón y en uno de los libreros descubro una fotografía de la boda de Terry y Susana, con caras muy serias. Al lado hay otra foto más reciente: Susana está sentada y Terry está de pie a su espalda, con las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de ella. Lo que más me llama la atención es que, en esta imagen, Terry sonríe.

Tomo un libro de poesía y me pongo a leer. Después de un largo rato, comienzo a preguntarme dónde estará el doctor y justo en ese momento vuelve la Sra. Brown, seguida del doctor, y van directo hacia la habitación de Juliet. Desde allí me llega el sonido de las voces del doctor, de Terry y de Candice, pero no puedo distinguir lo que dicen.

La Sra. Brown, de camino hacia la cocina, me descubre en el salón y es muy evidente que se había olvidado de mi presencia.

-¡Oh, Sr. Arldrey! Permítame ofrecerle un refrigerio. ¿Le apetece también un poco de té?

-No se preocupe por mí, Sra. Brown. Creo que lo mejor será que salga a caminar un rato -digo al darme cuenta de que no soy de ninguna ayuda.

Salgo a la calle y encuentro un café a pocos minutos andando. Ordeno lo primero que se me ocurre y, después de comer, leo el diario; más por hacer tiempo que por enterarme de las noticias. Al cabo de un rato, vuelvo al apartamento de Terry.

Al entrar, me encuentro con Terry y el doctor, que hablan en el salón recibidor.

-Sr. Grandchester, hice ajustes menores a la formulación que hizo la enfermera White para el alimento de la niña -desde mi temporada en el hospital no escuchaba que alguien llamara así a Candice-. Podrá digerirlo mejor que la leche de vaca sola, pero lo mejor será que consigan una nodriza cuanto antes. También he dejado algunos suplementos que deberán administrarle cada tres horas durante las siguientes setenta y dos horas. La enfermera White tiene todas las indicaciones.

-De acuerdo Dr. Rosen.

-Ha sido un acierto que me llamaran ahora -dice el Dr. Rosen al tiempo que se ajusta las gafas; no necesita decir más para que Terry comprenda el gran peligro que Juliet ha sorteado-. Estaré de vuelta mañana a esta misma hora para ver el progreso de la niña. Si hubiera algún cambio no previsto, ya saben dónde encontrarme, sin importar la hora.

El Dr. Rosen se despide de nosotros. Terry es incapaz de decir nada, y solo asiente con una sonrisa temblorosa. El doctor se retira y de nuevo nos quedamos a solas.

Terry se apoya con una mano sobre mi hombro y su expresión impasible se desmorona por completo cuando comienza a llorar. Creo que, por fin, al saber que Juliet sobrevivirá, es capaz de pensar en la muerte de su esposa.

-Susana -murmura él, con sendas lágrimas corriendo por su cara-… Vamos, Albert, acompáñame al bar.

-Es un poco temprano para eso -intento disuadirlo.

-No me importa. Necesito salir de aquí.

No se me ocurre otra cosa mejor, así que lo sigo hasta un solitario bar al la vuelta de la esquina. Por fortuna, Terry solo bebe una copa de coñac en silencio y, cuando ha recobrado la calma, volvemos sin demora a su apartamento.

Candice y Mary Rose, la sobrina de la Sra. Brown, pasarán la noche en la habitación de la pequeña Juliet, tomando turnos para alimentarla y vigilar su estado de salud.

Terry me ofrece una habitación en su casa. Preferiría hospedarme en un hotel cercano, pero él insiste tanto, que no me queda alternativa.

Por la mañana, Terry y la Sra. Brown se hacen cargo de la niña, para dar un descanso a Candice y a Mary Rose.

Estoy a punto de salir de la casa para ir al mismo café del día anterior, cuando la Sra. Brown me dice que ya está listo el desayuno y que Candice no tardará en venir para desayunar también.

Pocos minutos después, Candice aparece por la puerta del comedor y se sienta junto a mí. Se bebe la primera taza de café casi de una vez, se nota que no ha dormido nada.

-Candice, debes dormir un poco, antes de que tomemos el tren.

Ella hace una pausa antes de contestar. La conozco tanto, que sé lo que va a decirme antes que diga una palabra.

-Albert, la nenita sigue delicada de salud. Quisiera que nos quedáramos unos días más para estar segura de que ha quedado fuera de peligro.

-Quisiera poder quedarme, pero tengo asuntos apremiantes en Chicago…

-Lo comprendo -dice ella, bajando la mirada.

-Creo que no me has comprendido. Yo debo volver hoy mismo, según lo planeado; eso no significa que tú debas hacerlo también. Desde luego, me gustaría que volvieras conmigo, pero entiendo lo crítico de la situación.

-Volveré a Chicago en cuanto llegue la nueva nodriza… o antes, si Juliet sigue aceptando el alimento tan bien como hasta ahora.

-Espero que mejore muy pronto -digo sinceramente.

-Será cuestión de unos pocos días, ya verás. Gracias por entenderlo, Albert.

Tomo su barbilla y levanto su cara hacia la mía, para mirarla directo a los ojos cuando le digo:

-Eres tú quien gobierna en tu vida, Candice. Haz lo que necesites hacer.


	15. Chapter 15

_Después de lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior quedaron algunas interrogantes en el aire, pero como les dije en las reviews, ha llegado el momento de saber qué pasa por la cabeza de Candy. Es su tiempo de "despertar" en más de una forma._  
 _En realidad, este fue uno de los primeros capítulos que escribí en el borrador y tenía muchísimas ganas de que llegara el momento de publicarlo. Lo escribí con muchísimo cariño y espero de corazón que lo disfruten._  
 _Uff… uff… qué nervios…_  
 _Aquí va:_

\+ o + o +

Mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Candice me llamó cada mañana para hablarme del rápido progreso de Juliet. Ayer, seis días desde que nos separamos, fui a recibirla a la estación del tren de Chicago.

Esta tarde, vamos juntos a la casa en el el bosque que alojará el dispensario médico, para revisar los progresos. Río para mí al ver al nutrido grupo de trabajadores que reparan el techo y se afanan en que se cumpla la fecha prevista de la inauguración.

Candice y yo entramos de la mano en la casa. El olor de pintura fresca y barniz es muy intenso, así que abro todas las ventanas, mientras Candice se pasea por el salón principal, mirando cada rincón.

-Qué diferente se ve con las reparaciones. No imaginaba lo bonita que podía ser. Estaba muy ruinosa cuando viviste aquí, Albert.

-A mí me gustaba -digo con un tono divertido- podía alojar animales sin preocuparme de que arruinaran los muebles.

-¡Vivías como un salvaje!

-Es cierto… ¡Bah, no me arrepiento para nada! -digo y le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Candice me arregla el corbatín y aprovecho el momento para sorprenderla con un beso en los labios. Ella se separa de mí de un salto cuando escucha cómo los trabajadores bajan por la escalera, ya han terminado su turno por hoy.

Al pasar junto a nosotros, antes de salir de la casa, los trabajadores se despiden efusivamente y noto que Candice está roja como manzana.

-Nadie nos ha visto, quédate tranquila -le digo.

Ella se cubre el rostro y niega con la cabeza.

Tomo a Candice de la mano y la invito a seguirme escaleras arriba.

-Anda, quiero mostrarte un nido de golondrinas que descubrí hace poco.

Una vez en la planta alta, llevo a Candice junto a la ventana más grande. Desde ahí puede verse un nido de paja y lodo, con apariencia de canasta tejida, pegado a una de las vigas de madera que sobresalen de la casa. Una golondrina sale volando del nido y entonces es posible ver que hay dos o tres polluelos dentro, lo que llena a Candice de alegría.

-Recibí carta desde Italia esta mañana -le digo-. El padre de Gelmino está de vuelta en casa.

-¡Qué buena noticia!

-Sí, me siento mucho más tranquilo ahora.

Luego de darle algunos detalles más de la carta, me dispongo a salir y cuando ya he bajado un par de escalones, me doy cuenta de que Candice se ha quedado de pie en medio de la habitación, inmóvil. Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que quiere hablarme de algo y regreso a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Candice?

-Hemos hablado muchas veces de Terry, pero nunca desde que rompí con él, no realmente.

-Candice, no es necesario…

-Sí, lo es. Yo quiero hablar sobre eso.

Recién comprendo que la visita a Nueva York ha motivado esta charla.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres.

Le toma unos momentos decidir por dónde comenzar.

-Cuando lo pienso detenidamente, Terry y yo nos conocimos muy poco, compartimos apenas unos meses en el colegio, medio año, algo más. Y sólo nos hicimos novios los últimos días… Al principio, cuando recién conocí a Terry, me recordaba mucho a Anthony.

-¿A Anthony?

Me parece muy curioso que Terry le recordara a mi sobrino, pero, si lo pienso, Anthony tenía poco de haber fallecido y aun estaba muy presente en el corazón de Candice.

-Sí, lo sé, eran muy diferentes -contesta ella-. Pero sí, me recordaba mucho a Anthony. Esa puede ser la razón por la que solo podía ver lo bueno y lo agradable en Terry. Ignoré lo que me disgustaba: sus desplantes y sus maneras bruscas…

Candice hace una pausa, toma mi mano y me mira a los ojos, para decir:

-En aquel momento, y aún después de que Terry partiera rumbo a América, yo no era capaz de mirar a nadie más, ni al mejor de los hombres, aunque lo tenía delante.

Cuando habla de la época en que vivíamos en Londres, recuerdo muy bien sus visitas frecuentes al zoológico donde yo trabajaba. Ella tenía quince años y yo veintitrés.

-Tanto así como el mejor de los hombres, no sé… Y, bueno, tampoco era tiempo de que pensaras en mí de esa forma, Candice. Con los años que te llevo, eso no era posible en aquel momento. Incluso para mí, los sentimientos que tenía por ti comenzaron a cambiar sólo cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en Chicago.

-Yo era muy, muy joven cuando viví en Londres, es cierto. Y tal vez fue por la edad tan impresionable en la que conocí a Terry que me aferré a su recuerdo por tanto tiempo. Eso, y la forma tan abrupta de separarnos, me causó una honda impresión. Él y yo no volvimos a encontrarnos sino años después; a pesar de que intentábamos vernos, no lo conseguíamos. No entendía por qué la vida nos negaba el encuentro. Pensaba que, como sufría tanto, debía ser porque amaba en igual medida. La nostalgia y la incertidumbre hacían temblar mi corazón. Era fácil confundir tal conmoción con amor, porque no conocía otra cosa -ella se queda en silencio unos momentos y luego me sonríe-. Hoy es tan clara la diferencia, hoy que conozco el amor dulce y pleno que crece con las alegrías diarias, cobijado por la buena ventura…

-Amor mío, son tan dulces tus palabras.

-Y son todas ciertas. La primera en saber de este cambio en mi sentir fue Annie. ¡Se alegró tanto de que por fin había entrado en razón! -Candice se lleva una mano a la mejilla, divertida. Después, vuelve a adoptar un tono más serio- Pero, debes saberlo, Albert: no es la razón la que me hace estar contigo. No se trata de un frío cálculo de la mente. Yo quiero estar a tu lado porque es un anhelo vibrante de mi corazón, de todo mi ser.

Es la primera vez que Candice me habla con tanta vehemencia de sus sentimientos por mí y debo confesar que me ha tomado por sorpresa. Saber que me ama con la misma intensidad que yo a ella me conmueve al borde de las lágrimas. Sólo ahora comprendo cuánta falta me hacía saberlo. Acaricio su mejilla y me pierdo en la profundidad de sus ojos.

-Candice…

-Yo te amo, Albert, me tienes loca de amor por ti.

¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? ¿Loca de amor por mí? Esta declaración apasionada me deja boquiabierto.

Cuando Candice descubre mi asombro, me lleva hacia ella, tomándome por el cuello de la camisa para besarme, ¡y de qué manera!

Me abrazo a ella; me aferro a su cintura, pero pronto necesito más. Mis manos exploran su espalda y sus brazos, mientras ella clava sus dedos en mis hombros. Tiene una forma inigualable de sacudirme las dudas.

Ella lleva sus manos a mi cabeza, pasa sus dedos entre mis cabellos y tira de un mechón. Un escalofrío me recorre, un arrebato me llena el cuerpo; ahora quien cree enloquecer soy yo. Abandono su boca un momento para tomar aire y enseguida hundo mis labios en su cuello.

Candice se aprieta contra mi pecho y yo la beso con mayor fervor. Nuestros corazones, casi tocándose, baten con una fuerza incontenible. Siento como su cuerpo se estremece entre mis brazos y eso casi me hace perder el dominio de mi mismo.

Entonces, ella se queda muy quieta y yo aligero mi abrazo para darle libertad. Candice da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Albert! -me dice con voz entrecortada.

Luego se cubre la boca con ambas manos y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabe qué hacer.

Quiero decirle algo para tranquilizarla, hacerle saber que todo está bien, pero no me salen las palabras. Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír de oreja a oreja, con la respiración agitada; porque ahora estoy seguro, no me quedan dudas, ella lo quiere todo de mí.

Repentinamente, ella estalla en risas, mitad de nerviosismo, mitad de júbilo. Yo tampoco puedo contener las carcajadas.

De pronto es todo tan claro, los dos lo sabemos: estamos más que listos para casarnos.

No quepo en mí de felicidad.


	16. Chapter 16

_Después de una larga pausa debida a múltiples ocupaciones, estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más de "Tu silueta a contraluz"_

 _Como prometí en las reviews, esta entrega viene acompañada de un regalo. Si han visitado mi perfil sabrán que, además de fanfics e historias de fantasía, también escribo romance contemporáneo. _

_Y **este es el regalo** : mi **e-book "Lara no tiene idea"** estará disponible en Amazon Kindle **\+ Sin Costo +** para ustedes, desde el primer minuto del jueves 6 de diciembre hasta el último minuto del domingo 9 de diciembre de 2018. ¡Aprovechen la oportunidad! Si les gusta mi libro y quieren apoyarme para seguir escribiendo, me harían un gran favor dejándome una reseña en Amazon y/o recomendándolo a sus amistades._

 _Ahora sí, de vuelta a la historia del Candymundo. En el capítulo anterior, Candy y Albert tuvieron un encuentro muy especial en la casona donde alguna vez vivió Albert…_

 _Por favor déjenme sus reviews!_

\+ o + o +

Tomo a Candice de la mano y salimos de la casona en silencio. Tanto ella como yo estamos algo conmocionados por la forma en que acabamos de besarnos. Es un adelanto muy esclarecedor de lo que nos espera en un futuro cercano y, aunque sería muy impropio que lo dijéramos abiertamente, se que ella también lo está pensando.

Queda todavía una hora de luz, antes de la puesta de sol, así que de camino a Lakewood tomamos la vereda que pasa junto al pie de la cascada. Ha llovido bastante a últimas fechas, de modo que el caudal de la cascada levanta mucha bruma, y parece una nube dorada a la luz de la tarde. Candice, intentando recobrar una conversación neutral, dice:

-Nuestra cascada está realmente hermosa hoy. No será como las cataratas del Niágara, pero es digna de una luna de miel.

Tan pronto termina la frase, Candice se da cuenta de que ha revelado que sus pensamientos giran en torno a bodas y lunas de miel. Una gran sonrisa aparece en mi rostro mientras me detengo y miro con gran interés la reacción de Candice. La forma en que se encienden sus mejillas y se muerde el labio es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

-¡¿A qué estoy esperando?! -digo impulsivamente- Sé que habíamos acordado esperar hasta que estuviera listo el dispensario para hablar con seriedad de nuestro futuro… pero debo saberlo ya. Candice, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Sus ojos esmeralda muestran sorpresa y, tras unos instantes, ella se arroja a mis brazos.

-¡Oh, Albert, sí! -escucho que susurra en mi oído.

Mi dicha es tal que la levanto en brazos mientras ella ríe de una forma contagiosa. Al fin, después de tanta espera, y sin mayor ceremonia, nos hemos comprometido.

Cuando tengo un poco de sosiego para darme cuenta, recuerdo el pequeño estuche de joyería que reposa silencioso dentro de la caja fuerte. A causa de esto, río un poco.

Candice me pregunta qué pasa por mi mente. Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás con buen humor y le contesto:

-Tengo el anillo de compromiso desde hace algún tiempo, y justo ahora no lo llevo conmigo. Está convenientemente guardado en Lakewood.

-¿Un anillo de compromiso?

En lugar de responder a su pregunta, la tomo de la mano y echamos a correr hacia la mansión.

Nos colamos en el estudio y cierro la puerta con seguro, no aceptaré interrupciones de ningún tipo. Le pido a Candice que cierre los ojos y voy hacia la caja fuerte para hacerme con el anillo. Cuando Candice abre los ojos me encuentra arrodillado frente a ella.

-¿Tomarás este anillo en señal de nuestro compromiso? -Le digo mientras tomo su mano para colocárselo.

Ella sonríe, entre incrédula y conmovida. Me pongo de pie para besarla y abrazarla.

-Candice, estuve esperando el momento perfecto, las circunstancias perfectas y acabo de darme cuenta de que eso no existe. Que lo que importa somos tú y yo, que lo demás caerá en su sitio de alguna forma.

Ella no sabe qué decir y solo me besa dulcemente. Después, levanta su mano para apreciar la joya y dice:

-Es muy hermoso, Albert. Muy llamativo, también. Creo que nunca había usado una joya tan vistosa.

-Te va maravillosamente. Ahora estoy convencido de que hice una buena elección.

-¿Lo tenías desde hace tiempo?

-Sí, Candice, lo mandé hacer para ti, antes incluso del viaje a Italia.

-¿Tanto hace, ya? -me pregunta, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Amor mío, soñaba con que formáramos una familia desde que vivimos en el departamento. En aquel momento pensaba que los dos estábamos solos en el mundo y que nos haría bien hacer una vida juntos -hago una pausa, un poco decepcionado por mi falta de expresividad-. Cuando lo digo así parece algo pensado por mera conveniencia. No fue así, que lo sepas. Fue mucho más que eso; yo me enamoré de ti y guardaba la esperanza de que me aceptarías, que aprenderías a amarme. Estuve a un paso de pedirte matrimonio cuando… recuperé la memoria.

-Y te marchaste… Sigo sin entenderlo -me dice ella con un dejo de tristeza.

Cuando me separé de ella pensé que sería el único en sufrir por la distancia y ahora que sé cuánta pena sintió ella, comprendo que actué de forma lamentable. Voy hacia el sillón y la invito a sentarse junto a mí, para hablar sobre eso.

-Candice, cuando recuperé la memoria, también recobré el sentido común y no podía seguir a tu lado sabiendo que te exponía a las habladurías, como ya había comenzado a suceder.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho -me dice, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-En eso llevas razón. Debí haber hablado contigo, la primera. Es que me hallaba tan desconcertado, tan abrumado al darme cuenta de quién era, y me equivoqué al marcharme así. Te pido perdón por eso.

-¿Sabes, Albert? Un poco antes de que te fueras comencé a sentir de que algo estaba cambiando entre nosotros y que eso me gustaba. Así que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, fue tu partida lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que no quería vivir lejos de ti.

-¿Es eso cierto? -digo, francamente sorprendido.

-La alegría que sentía al verte tras un largo día de trabajo era distinta a la que sentía al ver a mis otros amigos. No comprendía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero si tú te hubieras declarado entonces…

-…Me habrías aceptado.

Al completar la frase de Candice se me llena el corazón con un gozo sereno de saber que me habría aceptado en los tiempos del Magnolia, cuando lo único que podía ofrecerle era el trabajo de mis manos.

Candice afirma con la cabeza mientras juguetea con sus dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano, y luego dice:

-Quizá me habría tomado por sorpresa, pero yo creo que sí… Sólo estuve segura de que me había enamorado de ti durante las fiebres de Lakewood. Tras la muerte de Stear pude conocer la diferencia. El miedo de perderte no era como el temor de perder a un querido amigo, sino al amor de mi vida.

Me ha dejado sin palabras. Yo que pensaba que Candice había comenzado a amarme recién… y resulta que el anhelo de algo más que una amistad entre nosotros surgió casi al mismo tiempo.

Así las cosas, no nos toma mucho decidir la fecha de nuestra boda y hablamos alegremente sobre nuestros planes para el futuro.

El reloj de pedestal que hay en mi estudio da las campanadas de la media hora, solo así pienso que pronto debemos presentarnos en el comedor. Candice se queda seria, mirando el anillo en su mano. Al preguntarle qué sucede, me contesta:

-Estoy pensando si es conveniente que use el anillo esta noche durante la cena…

-¡Desde luego que sí! Ya me has aceptado y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-Será una gran sorpresa para todos -dice ella, llevándose el índice a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

-Annie y Archie estarán encantados.

-Ellos sí pero… ¿no sería mejor si hablaras antes con la Tía Elroy?

Reconozco que no había pensado en ello, pero sí, será mejor prepararla para la noticia. No me preocupa tanto por mi tía, sino por la reacción inicial que pueda tener frente a Candice. De sobra sé que nuestro noviazgo no le hace mucha gracia.

Candice irá a arreglarse para la cena, y yo aprovecho el momento para ir en busca de la Tía Elroy.

\+ o + o +

Mi tía me hace pasar a su saloncito recibidor y me ofrece té, que solo acepto por mera formalidad.

-¿Qué es eso que querías tratar con tanta urgencia, Albert?

-Quiero anunciarle que me he comprometido.

-¿En matrimonio?

Mi tía ha estado a punto de tirarse el té caliente encima por la impresión.

-Sí. En matrimonio -contesto mirándola a los ojos.

Por un momento no sabe qué hacer con la taza que lleva en la mano, pero la pone sobre la mesa junto a ella. Luego toma su pañuelo y se lo pasa por la frente, antes de decir:

-Pensé que esperarías un poco más. Hasta estar asentados todos los asuntos de la familia, cuando menos.

-Dígame tía, ¿exactamente de qué asuntos habla? Las decisiones que se habían postergado hasta mi presentación y todo lo referente a negocios está al día.

-Siempre te he considerado un muchacho sensato…

Ahora me llama muchacho, quizá piensa que con eso me devolverá a la época en que la obedecía sin rechistar, cuando sabía muy poco del mundo. Ya imagino por dónde va, pero quiero saber qué pretexto pondrá, así que le digo:

-Sigo sin comprender a qué se refiere. Hable sinceramente, por favor.

-Está el asunto de la pobre Eliza. Está hecha una pena ¿Te has detenido a pensar lo que será para ella el anuncio de una boda en la familia, tan poco tiempo después de su desgracia?

Ya que se ha jugado la carta de "la pobre Eliza", me veo en situación de aclarar un par de cosas sobre los Leegan.

-Tía, ahora sé de todas las injurias que se cometieron contra Candice… agravios que usted conoce muy bien. Eliza fue la principal instigadora en ese compromiso de mentira con Neil, sin tomar en cuenta los deseos de Candice; muy al contrario, atropellando por completo su voluntad. ¿Cómo puede hablarme de los sentimientos de Eliza? -Sin darme cuenta, he levantado la voz. Mi tía se queda lívida con mis palabras. No quiero confrontarla, solo espero que entienda que las máscaras de los Leegan han caído- Tía… usted ha cuidado de mí y de la familia por muchos años y siempre le estaré agradecido por eso. Simplemente, no postergaré más mi felicidad por ningún motivo, menos por los Leegan.

Mi tía se queda pasmada unos momentos, al fin comprende que no hay nada que me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Si ya lo has decidido…

-Así es -digo para despejar cualquier duda que pudiera quedarle.

-Espero que tendrán un compromiso largo, como corresponde a alguien de tu rango.

Debo reprimir una sonrisa, porque le daré una noticia que no va a gustarle en lo más mínimo.

-Nos casaremos para San Miguel.

-¡A finales de septiembre! Eso es demasiado pronto, Albert. Hasta tú debes ver que es una locura.

Pienso para mí que lo que sería una locura es esperar más, luego de todas las pruebas que ha tenido que superar nuestro amor.

-Me casaré en secreto si es preciso, pero no pienso estar separado de la mujer que amo un minuto más de lo necesario.

Con estas palabras, he dejado atónita a mi tía. Mi declaración ha sido demasiado franca, y quedó revelada la pasión que siento por Candice. Así que debo hacer algo para conciliar los ánimos.

-He querido que usted lo supiera antes que nadie, en consideración a su posición en la familia y también al cariño que le tengo, tía. Lo que más quisiera en estos momentos, es tener su bendición.

He sido sincero y ella lo sabe. Tras una pausa me dice:

-Desde luego que tienes mi bendición, Albert, ¿cómo podría negártela? Aunque, en estas circunstancias, dudo mucho que los Leegan acepten venir a tu boda.

La Tía Elroy dice esto como si debiera preocuparme, sin comprender que es lo mejor que pudiera suceder.

-Tenga calma, Tía. No soy tan insensible como para celebrar mi boda a todo fasto cuando mi sobrina ha sido plantada en el altar hace tan poco tiempo. Esa puede ser la excusa perfecta para tener la boda privada que en realidad deseo. Solo la familia y la gente más cercana, nada más.

La Tía Elroy se queda en silencio unos momentos, pensativa. Luego me dice:

-En cierta forma, eso me tranquiliza. No es lo que imaginaba para el mayor en rango de los Arldrey, pero… es un arreglo aceptable.

Por la forma en que crecimos, Candice y yo tenemos gustos sencillos y no nos interesa hacer de nuestra boda un espectáculo. Solo queremos celebrar ese día con la gente que nos importa y que se alegra sinceramente por nuestro matrimonio.

\+ o +

Bastó que diera la noticia a la familia, para que en pocos días se supiera por todo Chicago de mi próxima boda.

No pasaron ni dos semanas, cuando empecé a recibir felicitaciones y parabienes, Archie tenía razón.

El verdadero escándalo surgió cuando se supo la fecha que elegimos para la boda, muy poco tiempo después del compromiso, lo que levantó bastante cotilleo y suspicacias. La tía Elroy lo ha llevado con mucha angustia.

Es verdad que nuestra prisa por casarnos desafía los límites de las buenas costumbres, pero Candice y yo tenemos la conciencia tranquila. Aunque… desde aquel día en la casona, tenemos cuidado en no quedarnos demasiado tiempo a solas.

Algo que no esperaba, ha sido la gran cantidad de cartas de felicitación que llegan a mi oficina. Es algo extraño, porque a muchas personas jamás las he visto. A veces me encuentro confrontado con mi propia notoriedad en la sociedad de Chicago. Supongo que si hubiera asumido mi lugar desde más joven, ya estaría mejor habituado a ello.

Entre la correspondencia encuentro una carta de Terry que separo de las demás para leer en privado. Supongo que a estas alturas se habrá enterado de mi compromiso con Candice, aunque no esperaba una felicitación formal de su parte.

Cuando leo su breve carta, me doy cuenta de que no se trata de una felicitación como pensé. En cambio, me cuenta que la próxima semana estará en Milwaukee, a pocas horas en tren desde Chicago y me invita a ver la obra que protagonizará el jueves por la noche. Pero, contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, envía un único boleto para la función: es su forma de decirme que vaya solo.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ha llegado la hora de saber qué es lo que Terry pretende al reunirse con Albert en privado. Algunas me han dejado sus teorías, veremos si adivinaron lo que sucederá. Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior. Espero que este también lo disfruten y por favor me dejen sus comentarios…_

\+ o + o +

Candice sabe que estoy en Milwakee, pero no el motivo de mi viaje. No lo ha preguntado, así que no tuve que contárselo. La verdad es que con lo poco que me ha dicho Terry en su carta, yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro.

Cené en el restaurante del hotel sin mucho apetito, y vine directo al teatro.

Tan pronto abren el recinto pido al acomodador que me lleve hasta mi asiento, al centro de la tercera fila. Terry me reservó uno de los mejores lugares.

Mientras dan la tercera llamada, me entretengo leyendo el programa y me encuentro con la primera sorpresa. Terry protagoniza "La Tempestad" de Shakespeare, como el exiliado Duque Próspero. Es un personaje muy mayor para la edad de Terry, hubiera esperado que hiciera el papel de Ariel o del príncipe Ferdinand.

La segunda sorpresa es la propia actuación de Terry. Mucho había oído y leído de su talento, pero hasta ahora atestiguo la gran calidad actoral que tiene. A pesar de mis dudas iniciales, hace de Próspero de forma convincente. La caracterización ayuda mucho y solo reconozco a Terry por su voz.

Al finalizar la función, el público se rinde ante la compañía teatral, aplaudiendo de pie. Las luces del recinto se encienden y me doy cuenta de que Terry me busca con la mirada. Al verme, hace una reverencia con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

El teatro se va vaciando y, cuando me dispongo a salir, me alcanza uno de los acomodadores, con un mensaje de Terry pidiendo que espere por él en el Bar "La Estrella", a un par de calles del teatro.

Como ha sido una función de gala, voy al guardarropa por mi abrigo y mi sombrero de copa antes de dirigirme al bar.

No debo esperar mucho por Terry, que me saluda efusivamente tan pronto llega a "La Estrella". Me pregunta cómo ha estado la función y hablamos de eso mientras llegan a tomarnos la orden.

Pido un bourbon _old fashion_ , pero Terry detiene al mesero y cambia la orden por una botella entera.

El mesero nos pone delante un par de vasitos _chateau_ y la botella de bourbon.

-A que no adivinas a quién he visto esta mañana -dice Terry luego de dar el primer sorbo-. A la señorita Leegan.

-¿Eliza? Tienes razón, no podía imaginarlo.

-Estaba de paso por la ciudad y me ha pedido encontrarnos.

Por el tono en que lo dice, Terry sabe que no es una casualidad que Eliza "estuviera de paso" por Milwakee. En cuanto a cómo supo que la compañía estaría en la ciudad, sólo nos queda especular.

-No puedo decir que te envidio -le digo-. ¿Así que te encontraste con ella?

-Tuve que hacerlo por cortesía. Ha venido a todos mis estrenos en Nueva York, no ha faltado a uno solo. No hace mucho, me escribió una larguísima carta, muy amable. Por su contenido, cualquiera diría que somos grandes amigos de la infancia.

-Me parece que no tiene reparo de mostrar sus intenciones contigo -digo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-Ya, ya -dice Terry, elevando los ojos hacia el cielo-. Yo haré como que no me doy cuenta. Espero que se aburra de mí antes de que deba rechazarla abiertamente.

-Yo también lo espero. Creo que lo llevaría muy mal. Desde que la dejaron plantada en el altar, tiene frecuentes ataques de nervios.

Terry y yo nos reímos a costa de Eliza. No me siento orgulloso de eso, pero hablar de Eliza nos da un tema impersonal para charlar. Las circunstancias son muy diferentes a cuando vivíamos en Londres y nos implican de una forma tan delicada que, hablar de sí mismo, es hablar un poco de la vida del otro. La misma persona que antes nos unía, es la que ahora nos hace guardar la distancia.

Repentinamente, Terry adopta un tono serio.

-Desde… desde que murió Susana, me ha pasado algo similar con tres o cuatro mujeres. Es tan extraño, incluso incómodo. Ninguna de ellas me ha ofrecido una amistad sincera, es evidente que tienen segundas intenciones. Y yo, bueno, no estoy listo para eso. Quiero vivir mi duelo en soledad... No, no estoy solo en realidad…

Sus ojos brillan con orgullo de padre. Me muestra una foto de su pequeña hija. Juliet ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi y es el vivo retrato de la madre.

-¿Sabes, Albert? Amé a Susana, lo hice. Me uní a ella por motivos diferentes a los que hubiera querido y tuvimos un inicio muy difícil, pero al final… hubo momentos muy buenos -Terry se queda con la mirada perdida un instante-. El primer año le hice pagar mi resentimiento, no sé cómo fue capaz de soportarlo. Pero, luego, supo cómo hacerse necesaria para mí. Yo volvía a casa contento y la echaba en falta cuando salía de gira. De lo que me arrepiento es de no haberla querido antes, de no atesorar cada momento.

-En verdad lo lamento, Terry.

-Di por hecho que teníamos muchos años por delante. No es la primera vez que cometo ese error.

Ambos sabemos de quién habla sin que diga su nombre. No sé si se atreverá a hablarme de ella, pero ahora soy yo quien vacía el vaso de un trago. Por si acaso.

-Nunca estuve con Candy de la forma que ella necesitaba -dice él, y siento un malestar en la boca del estómago al escucharlo mencionar su nombre-. Después del desastre del San Pablo, debí quedarme cerca, cuidarla como merecía; pero todo lo demás parecía tan apremiante. Y luego, no me bastó un teatro en Chicago para estar cerca de ella, no, debía ser Broadway.

Tiene razón en todo, pero no puede pedirme que sienta compasión por sus errores y la culpa que ahora lleva a cuestas. Sigo sin entender qué quiere de mí.

Terry fija la mirada en el trago que tiene delante y dice:

-El tiempo que compartí con ella en el San Pablo fue breve y las ilusiones demasiado grandes. Fui tan estúpido como para creer que el tiempo y la distancia harían una excepción con nosotros. Una carta ocasional, un encuentro cada tantos años, sin ninguna firme promesa… eso no alcanza para mantener viva la llama. En cambio tú… No puedo imaginar un mejor hombre para ella.

Al menos entiende que no hay comparación entre su comportamiento y el mío. Sin embargo, resiento que quiera desahogarse precísamente conmigo.

-Terry, para ya…

-¡No! Quiero decirlo, quiero recordarlo para no volver a fallarle a una mujer de la forma que le fallé a Candy, y a Susana.

Me doy cuenta de que he vaciado mi trago más rápido de lo que creía y debo llenar mi vaso nuevamente. Escuchar a Terry hablar de Candice me llena de inquietud. Por un momento creo que ya ha terminado, pero él me mira de frente y vuelve a hablar.

-Antes te dije que ninguna mujer me había ofrecido su amistad verdadera, pero no es así. Candy sí lo hizo, me ofreció su amistad. Y nada más.

Esto era lo que quería decirme. Se sirve bourbon hasta el tope y lo bebe entero. Parece que hay algo más, veo que duda en decirlo y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo. Finalmente habla.

-La última vez que vi a Candy en Nueva York, le pedí que se quedara, que fuera mi mujer. En mi dolor, fui tan egoísta como para robarle la paz, sabiendo que estaba contigo.

Aunque lo sospechaba, al saberlo me hierve la sangre, aprisiono a Terry por el cuello de la camisa y él queda petrificado por mi rostro lleno de furia. Entonces hace algo que me desconcierta. Endereza la espalda y baja los brazos; así me hace saber que si quiero partirle la cara no pondrá resistencia.

Cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe. Ya antes ha probado mis puños y viene a por más, sabe muy bien que lo merece. La situación es tan absurda que me da un momento para apaciguarme. Suelto sus ropas y dejo caer mis manos sobre la mesa, pero la amargura sigue sin abandonar mi rostro.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué pretendes, Terry?

El deja escapar la respiración que estaba conteniendo cuando es claro que no echaré mano de la violencia. Se queda con la cabeza baja y ni se molesta en alisarse la camisa.

-No te digo esto para enfadarte, Albert. Te lo digo para que la lleves al altar sin duda alguna, con todas las certezas que puedas necesitar.

Mi orgullo quiere decirle que jamás dudaría de Candice, pero confieso que me siento aliviado, así que guardo silencio. Aunque me pese, Terry ha llevado razón en decírmelo. Echaba en falta saber que, aun cuando Terry hizo un último intento desesperado, Candice quiere hacer su vida conmigo. Si recuerdo bien, fue después del viaje a Nueva York que ella me abrió por completo su corazón.

Terry vuelve a llenar los dos vasos y bebemos en silencio, sin prisa; ambos necesitamos unos momentos para digerir lo que acaba de ocurrir. Al terminar su bourbon, sin mediar explicación, Terry pide la cuenta. Lo que debía decir ya ha sido escuchado.

Cuando el mesero trae la cuenta, Terry me hace un ademán de que no saque mi billetera y me dice que él invita. Posa su mano sobre la botella que todavía está a la mitad, con intención de llevarla, parece dudar unos momentos y al final deja la botella sobre la mesa. Ambos nos ponemos de pie. Sólo hay una cosa más que quiere decirme y espera hasta que estamos en la calle, listos para despedirnos.

-Albert, no espero una invitación para la boda… pero me gustaría recibir una participación una vez que se hayan casado. Me alegrará saberlo.

Hago una breve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Adiós, Albert -me dice en un tono que suena definitivo.

Le dedico una última mirada, tiene un aspecto solitario, pero no sombrío. Doy un toque a mi sombrero de copa y le digo:

-Adiós, Terry.

\+ o + o +

 _Ahora sí es momento de hacer una confesión (algunas de ustedes seguro ya lo sabían): cuando era adolescente era Territana y solo cuando volví a ver la serie siendo un poco más grande, me di cuenta de que era obvio que Albert era el verdadero amor de Candy, que todo en la historia original apuntaba a cómo la relación entre ellos se iba transformando a lo largo de los años, de una mera empatía, a cariño y luego a amor de pareja. Para mí fue muy curioso darme cuenta de que la misma historia significaba algo tan diferente para mí y que la que había cambiado era yo. Por eso también entiendo que cada quién ve a Anohito según sus propias experiencias._  
 _Así y todo, sigo sintiendo cariño por el personaje de Terry y me pareció que debía darle su momento de ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos para poder seguir adelante, más maduro._  
 _Al final siempre escribimos sobre nosotras mismas y por eso agradezco a Nagita e Igarashi por "prestarme" sus personajes un ratito._  
 _¡Ojo! Esta historia todavía no termina, así que sigan pendientes de los próximos capítulos, que ya son poquitos._


	18. Chapter 18

_Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior y por tenerme paciencia para las actualizaciones. Poco a poco he logrado armar esta historia. A veces no podemos escribir tan rápido como quisiéramos, pero el entusiasmo de las lectoras nos anima._  
 _Nuestra pareja consentida ha tenido que superar bastantes obstáculos, pero su futuro cercano está lleno de alegrías. Así llegamos a uno de los últimos capítulos…_

\+ o + o +

Nuestra boda religiosa se celebra en la iglesia de la villa cercana a Lakewood, nos acompaña una treintena de personas. Afuera de la capilla se escucha un revuelo; me doy cuenta de que ha llegado la novia. Entra del brazo de su hermano Tom, mientras un murmullo de admiración recorre el recinto. Al verla acercarse a mí por el pasillo, debo hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la compostura.

Está hermosísima con el velo de novia y las flores en sus sienes. Me sorprende lo rápido que parece ir la ceremonia hasta que intercambiamos las alianzas, el momento definitivo en que nos hemos unido en matrimonio.

Al tratarse de una ocasión formal, visto mi traje de gala escocés y eso ha complacido bastante Candice.

-Me he casado con mi príncipe -es lo primero que me dice al salir de la iglesia.

La Señorita Pony y la Hna. María son las primeras en abrazarnos cariñosamente. La señorita Pony se deja llevar por su entusiasmo y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Así como ha sido una madre para Candice, de buena gana lo será también para mí. La Hna. María, un poco más contenida, me toma de las manos y me dice cuánto pedirá por nuestra felicidad. Jamás olvidaré cómo me infundió ánimos para luchar por el amor de Candice.

La gran sorpresa la da la tía Elroy, que se seca las lágrimas cuando viene a felicitarnos.

-Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre hoy, querido Albert. No tengo dudas de que serás muy feliz -me dice, y luego la pierdo de vista entre un remolino de abrazos y parabienes.

Nuestro banquete de bodas se celebrará en Lakewood. Ahora mismo están tomando las fotos del cortejo. Espero mi turno para la foto grupal, mientras Candice y sus damas de honor posan frente a la cámara. Annie y Patty flanquean a la novia para la foto. El fotógrafo me dice algo sobre la composición de la imagen con las tres bellas damas. Yo sólo puedo mirar a Candice.

El banquete está animado por una banda de que toca _ragtime_ y _charleston,_ y también por numerosos chiquillos del hogar de Pony, que corren entre las mesas haciendo travesuras. Aunque los bailes modernos no están entre mis fortalezas, tengo el ánimo festivo al bailar con Candice. No somos los únicos que disfrutamos de la fiesta; cuando Tom y Patty pasan danzando junto a nosotros, Candice me dice con suspicacia:

-Esos dos no se han separado desde que salimos de la iglesia.

Parece que Annie también tiene algo que decir al respecto, porque cuando nos cruzamos con ella y Archie en la pista, Annie señala en dirección de Patty con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaremos nuestra luna de miel en las Cataratas del Niágara. Desde que Archie habló del teleférico, Candice no se lo ha podido quitar de la cabeza. Estoy seguro de que es la única novia que espera que se quede detenido a mitad del cruce porque "sería muy emocionante".

En cuanto a la noche de bodas, decidí que no era buena idea pasarla en Lakewood y Candice estuvo muy contenta de saberlo. Creo que en una casa donde vive tanta gente ninguno de los dos podríamos sentirnos en verdadera confianza para un momento tan especial. Lo que no le he contado es en dónde pasaremos nuestra primera noche juntos como marido y mujer; es una sorpresa que me he reservado a pesar de sus insistentes pesquisas.

Al caer la noche, dejamos la fiesta y vamos de la mano hasta el auto aparcado a la entrada de la mansión. Yo mismo conduciré hasta nuestro destino.

Jamás olvidaré la cara de sorpresa que pone al darse cuenta que nos deteníamos frente al Magnolia.

La ayudo a salir del auto y se apresura con entusiasmo a la puerta, pero justo frente a ella se detiene, me mira con gesto preocupado para decirme:

-Nuestro antiguo casero se dará cuenta de que no estábamos casados antes, ni éramos familia.

Le doy alcance y, cuando estoy junto a ella, le digo:

-La casa está completamente vacía, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

De mi bolsillo saco las llaves y tan pronto giro la cerradura de la entrada principal, me invade una oleada de recuerdos maravillosos de nuestra vida aquí. Subimos al apartamento de la mano. Qué diferente es todo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos en este lugar.

Abro la puerta y levanto a Candice en brazos para cruzar el umbral. Tan pronto entramos, Candice nota el intenso perfume de las flores que hay adentro. Con ella aun en mis brazos, busco a tientas para encender la luz, pero es Candice quien logra accionar el switch con el pie. Esto nos hace reír de buena gana. Con la luz encendida es posible ver el salón lleno de arreglos florales y Candice quiere ir a mirarlos. Tan pronto posa sus pies en el suelo, va de un lado a otro lanzando expresiones de júbilo.

-Son todas tan hermosas, Albert -me dice sin quedarse quieta.

Algo me hace pensar que su ir y venir es mitad entusiasmo y mitad nerviosismo, pero yo también necesito un momento para serenarme.

Cruzo el salón y me detengo junto a la ventana, abro las cortinas y miro hacia afuera.

Candice se acerca a mí y me abraza, mientras me pregunta:

-¿Por qué elegiste este lugar para nuestra noche de bodas?

-Fue en este lugar donde pensé por primera vez en hacerte mi esposa, justo aquí, en esta ventana. Una vez, cuando volviste del trabajo, te quedaste viendo el atardecer. Yo miré tu silueta a contraluz y pensé que si ya compartíamos los trabajos y empeños de llevar un hogar -luego voy hasta su oído y murmuro en tono bajo-, ¿por qué no compartir también los placeres?

Parece que mi aliento le hace cosquillas en el oído, porque se estremece un poco.

-Yo también tengo mi propia confesión -dice mientras acaricia mis manos-. ¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste, justo después de que me escapé de la trampa de Neil?

Trago en seco de solo recordar el peligro que corrió y afirmo con la cabeza, intentando no pensar en eso. Ella continúa:

-Me pediste compartir las tristezas y las alegrías. Me dijiste que en adelante seríamos más amigos. Yo me pregunté como podríamos ser más cercanos si ya vivíamos juntos… y sólo se me ocurría una forma…

Al decir esto se sonroja y oculta su rostro en mi pecho, con esto me doy cuenta de que ya entonces llegó a pensar en mí de forma íntima. Esto me llena de sorpresa y agitación.

-¡Candice, eres una diablilla!

Me dedica una mirada traviesa que me devuelve a la realidad de que es nuestra noche de bodas. Me alivia saber que piensa en nuestra vida marital con alegría, es algo de lo que nunca hablamos antes, ¿cómo podríamos? Hasta cierto punto me preocupaba que pudiera pensar en lo que sucede en la alcoba como una obligación. Con esto me doy cuenta de que, si soy cuidadoso y atento, lograré hacerla feliz en todos los sentidos.

-Me encanta saber que no era el único que pensaba en eso…

Me quedo repentinamente en silencio.

-Ibas a decir algo más -asegura ella.

Niego con la cabeza porque lo que me callé es bastante atrevido, pero ella insiste de una forma que no puedo resistir. Y si lo pienso bien, ahora es mi esposa y quiero que lo sepa.

-Está bien, voy a contártelo. Mientras estuviste en el ferrocarril, tuve mucho tiempo para imaginar el momento de tu regreso. No pocas veces soñé con que llamaría a tu puerta, en medio de la noche, para llevarte a mi habitación… y hacerte el amor.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Nada hay para ocultar de este amor completo y transparente que nos une.

Ella me responde:

-Ahora es mi sueño también… y quiero que lo hagas realidad.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ufff… la noche de bodas ¡al fin!_

 _Ya me habían estado preguntando que cuándo actualizaba este capítulo y aunque ya lo tenía casi listo, me daba un poco de nervios publicar, es la verdad. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues como toda esta historia he utilizado un estilo un poco "antiguo", pues no quería desentonar, pero tampoco quería dejarles con la duda de qué pasaba…_

 _Es decir, Albert ha sido muy propio y recatado todo el fic, pues no sería congruente que de pronto se pusiera muy explícita la cosa, ¿cierto? Por otro lado, si nos ha contado sus pensamientos más íntimos, hasta hemos visto cómo deliraba presa de la fiebre y cómo se daba un baño de tina, sería muy extraño que este acontecimiento tan importante se quedara sin decirnos nada._

 _Dicho lo anterior… *esto es una noche de bodas* entre dos que se aman y se desean de verdad, así que si les incomoda el tema, salten este capítulo y esperen al epílogo._

 _Consideren cuánto me ha costado escribir este capítulo, así que por favor ¡déjenme una REVIEW! Jajajaja_

\+ o + o +

Entramos de la mano en la habitación nupcial. La oscuridad es total, así que me adelanto y enciendo solo una lamparilla de noche, luego vuelvo junto a Candice. Hay algo que debo decirle:

-Esta es nuestra primera noche juntos, y es un tanto diferente a las que han de venir. Es posible que tú… sientas algún dolor, pero no será siempre así…

-Sí, Albert, lo sé -baja los ojos un instante y luego vuelve a mirarme-. He hablado con Annie sobre esto y… lo que me ha dicho, me ha dado valor.

Me lo dice poniendo cara de que está todo bien, pero noto como estruja el velo de novia con una mano. Lo que más deseo ahora es hacerla sentir bien.

-Seré cuidadoso -es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

-Estoy segura de que sí.

Nos quedamos unos momentos solo mirándonos, tomados de las manos. Aunque he pensado largamente en este día, quizá más de lo prudente, ahora mismo no sé muy bien por dónde comenzar.

Pues bien, daré el primer paso: retiro uno de los ramilletes de flores que lleva en las sienes y ella me ayuda a quitarse el velo y desatar su suave cabello. Ahora es mi turno; me quito la boina y la tela del kilt que va sobre el hombro. Como Candice parece no estar lista para que vaya directamente a su vestido, me desato los larguísimos cordones de los zapatos, haciendo equilibrios sobre un solo pie, mientras ella me sostiene por el codo. Es un momento poco elegante, y al mismo tiempo, tan íntimo. Después abro el primer botón de mi chaqueta y es Candice quien me ayuda con todos los demás; lo mismo sucede con mi camisa y, al sentir el cosquilleo de sus dedos sobre mi pecho, me gana el impulso, me quito la camisa con impaciencia para arrojarla sobre una silla.

Candice, por fuerza de haberme tenido de paciente, ha visto antes mi torso desnudo; pero con el deseo que me mira ahora, no me ha mirado nunca. Lo sé por que, si lo hubiera hecho, yo no habría sabido resistir a mis instintos.

Y son esos instintos los que debo serenar ahora, si no quiero quedar como un salvaje. Así que doy un hondo suspiro antes de ponerme a sus espaldas para desabotonar su traje de novia. Unos pocos botones bastan para que el vestido de encaje caiga por su propio peso y ella queda en camisón y medias. La tomo por los hombros para que gire y quede frente a mí.

Sus pechos dulces se adivinan por debajo de la seda. Es imposible no quedar aturdido por esta visión; mi cuerpo ya da señales de lo que está por venir. La tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. Al tacto le quito las medias, el liguero, las bragas… solo nos separa poco más que mi kilt y su camisón. Lo sabe y parpadea rápidamente.

Como está algo dudosa, seré yo quien quede sin ropa primero. Me presentaré tal cual, sin ningún adorno; así que allá va mi kilt a los pies de la cama. Me recuesto al lado de ella, y hace lo posible por no mirar, pero le gana la curiosidad y echa un rápido vistazo. Luego queda con la vista fija en el techo, las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa y mordiéndose los labios. Con esto me arranca una sonrisa, que parece infundirle confianza, porque vuelve a mirarme, esta vez, con detenimiento. La forma en que sus ojos me recorren me llena por igual de dulzura y deseo.

Adiós, camisón de seda.

¡Cielos, es tan hermosa! No sé cómo haré para ir despacio, con las ganas que le tengo, pero hoy es imprescindible que me tome las cosas con calma.

Besos, empezamos por los besos. Y más besos, en lugares que nunca antes habían sido besados. La belleza de sus formas es un deleite para mis manos y algo parecido le sucede a ella con mi cuerpo.

En su camino descendiente detengo mis dedos para juguetear alrededor de su ombligo y luego llevo mi mano hasta lo más delicado de su feminidad. Comienzo a tocarla como si tocara un botón de rosa para hacerlo abrir sus pétalos.

Al principio está algo cohibida, es todo tan nuevo, pero luego se da cuenta de que está bien sentir lo que siente conmigo, porque soy su hombre y le pertenezco.

Sé que disfruta por la forma en que sonríe cuando me mira y por cómo me besa cuando mis caricias ganan intensidad. Noto cómo su respiración cambia y no puede dejar las piernas quietas. Saberme capaz de darle placer es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir esta noche.

Parece que sí, que he conseguido llevarla al cielo, porque echa su cabeza hacia atrás y repite mi nombre con voz entrecortada.

Mi sitúo entre sus piernas mientras sostengo mi propio peso sobre los antebrazos y siento cómo ella se tensa bajo mi cuerpo.

-Es solo un momento, mi amor -digo en su oído, y ella me responde que sí.

Voy hacia ella con firmeza; escucho que da un suave quejido y luego contiene la respiración.

Me quedo inmóvil en tanto que ella vuelve a exhalar y poco a poco se relaja.

Acaricio su nariz con la mía y la beso en la boca. Ella me sonríe y me abraza para hacerme saber que puedo seguir.

Como puedo bajar un poco la guardia, me descubro algo tembloroso. Pero basta mirarnos a los ojos para que sea fácil encontrar juntos el rumbo y el compás. Me guían su aroma, sus besos, sus dedos clavándose en mis brazos y mi espalda…

Ahora sí, sin reservas, me doy a ella por completo. Sentirla así me llena el el cuerpo de maravilla. No hay límites, no hay distancia, me pierdo en ella…

o + o

La mañana nos encuentra abrazados. Por la tarde debemos ir a la estación de tren para emprender el viaje de novios, pero por ahora podemos holgazanear un poco.

Candice ha sido la primera en despertarse. Lo sé porque cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba mirándome.

-¿Por qué no duermes? -le pregunto.

-Estoy demasiado feliz para eso.

-Hmmm… eso me interesa. Cuéntame más.

Digo esto mientras me acomodo de costado para estar más cerca de ella. Candice pone cara de sorpresa y dice:

-¡Albert, tienes todo el cabello revuelto!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es la responsable de eso?

Es incapaz de responder y se sonroja por completo, pues recuerda muy bien cómo es que acabé con este aspecto.

Con una sonrisa, compartimos esta nueva complicidad. Sólo yo podré saber lo que ha sido desnudarla con ternura y verla vencer su timidez, por que sus ganas de estar conmigo eran más grandes que su pudor.

Recién entiendo por que la llaman Luna de Miel… ha sido la noche más dulce de mi vida.


	20. Epílogo

_Hola, hola... después de un largo tiempo estoy de vuelta con el epílogo de esta historia. Me queda un poco de nostalgia por despedirme de este fic que tanto me ha gustado escribir, me quedo con maripositas en el estómago cuando termina un nuevo capítulo. Si no han escuchado la narración, les invito a que busquen esta historia en YouTube, en mi canal María Dos Lunas._

 _Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje! Espero sus comentarios y prometo seguir actualizando el otro fic de "Si tú me miras". Un abrazo grande a todos y todas las Candyfans._

\+ o + o +

El día de hoy es nuestro primer aniversario de bodas. Aunque me gustaría celebrar por todo lo alto, tendremos que tomarlo con tranquilidad, pues Candice ya va por el sexto mes de embarazo.

Mucho nos han felicitado por crecer la familia tan pronto, pero, tal como empezamos nuestra vida marital, lo realmente sorprendente es que no hubiera sucedido antes.

Mientras yo termino de vestirme frente al espejo, Candice está de pie junto al ventanal de la estancia de nuestras habitaciones privadas, leyendo por segunda o tercera vez la carta de Patty que llegó a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Albert? ¡Patty y Tom se han comprometido! La verdad es que no pensaba que las cosas entre ellos fueran tan en serio. Patty ya me había dicho que intercambiaban cartas con mucha frecuencia, pero el taimado de Tom… fue a visitarla hasta tan lejos ¡y no me dijo nada!

Candice habla como si estuviera enojada con Tom por no contarle antes sobre sus planes con Patty, pero en realidad está radiante de alegría.

-En eso estoy del lado de Tom -digo en su defensa-. El no sabía si ella lo aceptaría y, si guardó silencio sobre sus intenciones hasta tener un sí definitivo, solo prueba que se lo tomaba muy en serio.

-No me puedo imaginar que Tom tuviera dudas, siempre presumía de valiente.

-Cuando se trata de la mujer que amas… es imposible mantener la calma.

Al decir esto recuerdo mis propias inquietudes y cuánto tiempo esperé para declararme. Admiro que Tom haya cortejado a Patty aunque cuando se conocieron ella llevaba aún el listón de luto por Stear, que solo se quitó el día de nuestra boda.

Como si me leyera la mente, Candice me pregunta:

-¿Crees que Patty se haya sobrepuesto a la muerte de Stear solo gracias a Tom?

-No lo sé, pero ¿te parece que a Stear le gustaría que Patty siguiera llorando por él toda su vida?

-Desde luego que no… tenía un corazón tan generoso, que estoy segura que dondequiera que esté, se alegrará por ella.

Termino de colocarme las mancuernillas que ella me ha regalado por nuestro aniversario, con un monograma en el que se entrelazan nuestras iniciales, C y A. Me dijo que estuvo a punto de regalarme un juego de mancuernillas en forma de corona, pero que no lo hizo porque sigo sin acostumbrarme a que me llame "Príncipe".

Un año ya desde nuestra boda. Apenas puedo creerlo. Se me ha pasado como un pestañazo. Desde entonces he sido feliz cada día y es una sensación extraña, tan maravillosa…

Candice guarda la carta de Patty y viene hacia mí para acomodarme el cuello de la camisa.

De la nada, comienza a hablar sobre el retraso que ha tenido el proveedor de vendas para entregar la mercancía en el dispensario.

-Ya te ha dicho Annie que se encargará de eso -le recuerdo.

La apertura del dispensario tuvo que esperar hasta después que volvimos de la luna de miel, pero para entonces, Annie ya estaba volcada por completo en ese trabajo también, lo que aligeró mucho la carga para Candice. La verdad es que Annie nos ha sorprendido a todos con lo buena administradora que resultó ser. Ahora mismo me viene a la mente lo que dijo Annie hace un par de semanas, durante la cena: que ni todos los aplausos juntos que había recibido en sus recitales de piano se comparaban con la alegría de saberse útil para la gente de las cercanías.

El propio Archie, debido al ejemplo de su esposa, se ha vuelto más disciplinado y ahora es un gran apoyo para mí.

Para celebrar nuestro aniversario, Candice ha querido que vayamos a almorzar al club de yates donde le declaré mi amor… y donde nos besamos por vez primera. De solo acordarme vuelvo a suspirar. Me pregunto si en el mundo hay otro hombre más enamorado que yo. Estoy seguro de que Archie y George se burlan a mis espaldas por eso, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Casi siempre conduzco mi propio auto, pues parece que la pasión de Stear por las máquinas poderosas es algo de familia. Solo que ahora quiero estar pendiente de Candice mientras viajamos, y por eso nos lleva el chofer.

Antes de ir al club de yates, ella insiste en pasar por una librería. Si bien solemos dar un paseo por los jardines de Lakewood todos los días, conforme su embarazo avanza, ella pasa bastante tiempo en la quietud de la casa y son los libros su manera predilecta de pasar las horas.

En cuanto entramos a la librería, sabe exactamente a qué pasillo ir para consultar las novedades. Hojea con curiosidad un volumen titulado "Intriga en el desierto", me mira con sus ojos traviesos y me dice:

-En la época del San Pablo me aficioné mucho a las novelas de misterio. Quisiera culpar a Annie por eso, que las metía a escondidas al colegio, pero ahora creo que era para no aburrirme porque nos dejaban hacer tan poco.

-¿Por qué de pronto te acuerdas de eso?

-En aquel entonces debía pasar mucho tiempo quieta por orden de las religiosas y ahora, para cuidar de mi bebé. La diferencia es que ahora lo hago con gusto.

Candice sonríe y pasa una mano por su vientre. Es una escena tan hermosa.

Salimos de la librería con una docena de libros nuevos, aunque no todos son para Candice. También lleva algunos para los chicos del Hogar de Pony, con el ejemplo los está haciendo ávidos lectores.

Dentro del auto, Candice se recuesta en mi hombro y se queda dormida casi enseguida. Estoy a punto de pedirle al chofer que nos lleve de vuelta a Lakewood pero ella se despierta cuando vamos llegando la club de yates.

-Candice, mi amor, volvamos a casa, podemos venir otro día.

-No, no. Me ha caído muy bien la pequeña siesta -dice con un bostezo-, y ahora tengo muchísima hambre.

-Si es así, nuestro almuerzo espera.

Al acercarnos a nuestra mesa reservada, Candice se lleva una mano a la mejilla por la sorpresa, pues descubre la magnolia tallada en madera que hice para ella.

-Albert, es hermosísima. ¿Tú la hiciste?

Digo que sí con la cabeza. Para nuestro aniversario, le compré unos pendientes de esmeralda, pero quería que tuviera algo único y con un significado especial.

-Una magnolia -dice ella con dulzura.

-Una magnolia que no se marchita nunca -digo yo.

Sigo creyendo que si no hubiera perdido la memoria, tal vez mi admiración por Candice se habría quedado en eso, en una admiración distante por la entereza de su carácter, en un cariño sosegado nacido de la amistad. Sin embargo, una vez que la conocí de veras, como la fascinante mujer en que se había convertido, no había manera de escapar a sus encantos.

En algún momento llegué a pensar que pasaría mi vida como el solitario cabeza de los Arldrey o que estaría destinado a un gris matrimonio convenido. Lo cierto es que no imaginaba que pudiera encontrar una mujer que me amara tal como soy, que viera más allá de mis conexiones sociales y no se sintiera decepcionada por mi peculiar manera de ser. A decir verdad, no conozco muchas mujeres que se sientan cómodas en compañía de animales silvestres… por fortuna, no necesitaba encontrar más que una, y la tengo delante de mí.

-¿Qué tanto estás pensando, Albert? Solo sonríes sin decirme nada.

-Y, ¿qué mas puede ser? ¿No lo adivinas?

Ella levanta sus cejas, algo confundida, pero en lugar de explicarlo con palabras, me acerco a ella para darle un beso en los labios.

Apenas puedo creer lo feliz que soy.


End file.
